My Love is Enemy
by Shiota Narie Arie Chan
Summary: Akashi selalu memperlakukan para tahanannya dengan sadis, kejam dan tidak berperimanusiaan, namun ada 1 tahanan yang amat membuatnya tertarik. Saking tertariknya, Akashi tidak akan segan- segan pada tahanan yang telah membuatnya tertarik itu.
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"MY LOVE IS ENEMY #1/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN em(Narie- chan)/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL.../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"SINOPSIS : /span/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Akashi selalu memperlakukan para tahanannya dengan sadis, kejam dan tidak berperimanusiaan, namun ada 1 tahanan yang amat membuatnya tertarik. Saking tertariknya, Akashi tidak akan segan- segan pada tahanan yang telah membuatnya tertarik itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"[SELAMAT MEMBACA, KAWAN..]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" emMembosankan/em, pikir Akashi Seijurou sambil menatap kembali data- data para tahanan yang telah ditangkap oleh anak buahnya. Akashi menatap wajah beberapa tahanan yang baru ditangkap. Para pemberontak kerajaan Rakuzan. Akashi menatap nama kelompok pemberontak itu. emKelompok Seirin/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Siap melapor, Jendral.. Ini adalah para kelompok pemberontak yang baru saja dibentuk di sebuah rumah terpencil di sekitar daerah Kerajaan Rakuzan" ujar seorang Komandan yang melapor kepada Akashi. Yap, Akashi adalah Jendral besar dari Kerajaan Rakuzan yang amat ditakuti karena memiliki aura yang amat menyeramkan, juga karena kesadisannya terhadap para tahanan baik laki- laki maupun perempuan. Akashi tidak peduli apapun tentang keperimanusiaan. Seorang pemberontak tetaplah seorang pemberontak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "10 Laki- laki, dan 1 perempuan yang menjadi pemimpin.. Konyol sekali kelompok ini" ejek Akashi, matanya masih terfokus pada data- data kelompok itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PIMPINAN) AIDA RIKO/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(KETUA) HYUGA JUNPEI/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(WAKIL) KIYOSHI TEPPEI/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) KAGAMI TAIGA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) MITOBE RINNOSUKE/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) IZUKI SHUN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) FURIHATA KOUKI/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) SATOSHI/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) KAWAHARA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG) FUKUDA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"(PENYERANG BAYANGAN) KUROKO TETSUYA/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" emPenyerang bayangan ?/em, pikir Akashi lalu melihat data tentang Penyerang bayangan tersebut. Akashi bisa melihat foto Kuroko Tetsuya. Rambutnya biru muda, irisem Aquamarine/em, wajah datar, dan kulit pucat./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"NAMA: KUROKO TETSUYA (PENYERANG BAYANGAN)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"TANGGAL LAHIR : 31 JANUARI XXXX/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"UMUR : 21 TAHUN/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"KEAHLIAN : BERMAIN PEDANG, MISSDIRECTION/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"AYAH IBU : KUROKO TERU KUROKO AYUKO [CAT: SUDAH MENINGGAL]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"ANAK KE- : 2 DARI 2 SAUDARA [CAT: KAKAKNYA TIDAK DIKETAHUI]/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang penyerang bayangan yang juga sedang menatapnya datar, dan terkesan tajam dari Iris emAquamarine/em itu. Akashi menyeringai tipis. emMenarik/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Masukkan mereka ke dalam sel masing- masing. Biarkan mereka mempersiapkan diri untuk siksaan besok" ujar Akashi. Komandan tersebut mengangguk, dan segera menyuruh anak buahnya membawa para tahanan tersebut ke sel masing- masing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tolong jangan siksa istriku.. tolong lepaskan dia, biarkan aku saja yang disiksa, jangan dia.. dia hanyalah perempuan" ujar seseorang. Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang laki- laki yang berkaca mata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi menatap pria itu datar. emMembosankan sekali../em, pikirnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sekali pemberontak, maka selamanya dia adalah pemberontak.. tidak peduli strongPEREMPUAN/strong ataupun strongLAKI- LAKI/strong" ujar Akashi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tapi, tolong.. lepaskan dia, aku siap menerima siksaan dua kali lipat asalkan istriku bisa bebas dan pergi" seru Hyuga/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tolong dengarkan dia.. lepaskan saja, perempuan itu jika kau masih bisa mendengarkan ucapannya, sang strongJENDRAL YANG TERHORMAT/strong" ujar seseorang dengan menekankan kata 'emJendral yang terhormat'/em. Akashi menatap tajam orang itu. Pemuda biru laut itu juga menatapnya dengan tajam. Akashi menyeringai. emOh, dia berani ikut campur juga ya../em, batin Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hemm.. Perkataanmu amat menyakitkan juga ya, strongKUROKO TETSUYA/strong" Yang dipanggil hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar, namun amat tajam dan menusuk. Akashi menyeringai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Baiklah, akan kulepaskan perempuan itu jika itu adalah kemauanmu" Akashi memberikan tanda kepada sang Komandan. Dengan terpaksa, komandan itu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk melepaskan sang perempuan. Akashi diam- diam mengambil pistol di sakunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku akan melepaskannya agar dia bisa pergi ke strongSURGA/strong" Kuroko terbelalak. Akashi menarik pelatuknya. Dua atau Tiga prajurit memegangi Kuroko yang siap mengamuk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DOR !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Tubuh Riko terjatuh dengan lubang di kepalanya. Hyuga terbelalak, dia hanya bisa terdiam menatap tubuh istrinya mati mengenaskan. Akashi masih dengan seringaian yang menyeramkan seraya menatap Kuroko yang terdiam membisu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Nah, dengan begini.. Istrimu telah kulepaskan, kan ? Sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengannya.. Karena embeberapa hari lagi, kau mungkin saja akan menyusul istrimu tercinta/em" ujar Akashi. Hyuga terjatuh terduduk, menatap tubuh istrinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Bawa mayat perempuan itu ke tempat sampah.. Dia hanya akan menjadi pemandangan strongMENJIJIKAN/strong di sini.." perintah Akashi. Hyuga berdiri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "MENJIJIKAN KAU BILANG.. KAU JUSTRU LEBIH MENJIJIKAN DARI BANGKAI, APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA PERA-" Akashi menarik pelatuknya lagi, sebelum Hyuga selesai berbicara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DOR !/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kini tubuh Hyuga yang jatuh ke lantai. Kepalanyanya berlubang karena tembakan kedua. Akashi menyimpan pistolnya lagi di saku./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kini suami- istri yang saling mencintai telah benar- benar tiada.. Yap, kisah cinta mereka kini berakhir tragis.." ujar Akashi santai, "Bawa mereka ke sel, dan buang saja dua pasangan itu ke tempat asal mereka seharusnya" Akashi berbalik./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Dasar manusia kejam.." seru Kuroko pelan. Akashi menoleh menatap Kuroko tajam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hah ? Kau barusan bilang apa ? Kejam ? Asal kau tahu.. Manusia jika dibunuh itu pasti mati, dan jika mati itu berarti mereka lemah.." ujar Akashi. Kuroko menatapnya tajam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak semuanya yang lemah akan mati.. Bahkan jika kau merasa kuat, aku bisa membuat dirimu menemui ajalmu sekarang juga.." Akashi Menarik sekali.. Kuroko Tetsuya/em. Di dalam hatinya ada niat untuk mengambil pistol, namun ntah kenapa Akashi merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah terjadi di dalam hatinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sihlakan saja jika kau bisa, Tetsuya.. tapi, aku akan melarangmu untuk membusuk dengan cepat di tempat ini" ujar Akashi lalu memberikan kode kepada Prajuritnya. emHeterochrome /emdan em Aquamarine /embertemu dengan tatapan tajam, dan buas masing- masing. emTahanan yang amat menarik sekali/em, batin Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Taruh yang biru itu di Ruang Isolasi.." ujar Akashi. Sang Prajurit hanya mengangguk, lalu membawa Kuroko ke tempat yang telah diminta Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-strongSKIP/strong-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Seorang pria bersurai kuning berjalan di antara sel- sel tahanan. Kakinya melangkah pelan, seakan sedang menikmati pemandangan terindah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. emKatanya ada tahanan baru, tapi dimana ya- ssu ?/em, pikirnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Salam Jendral Kise" ujar seorang prajurit yang sedang berjaga. Kise hanya mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada sel tahanan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Apa kamu tahu dimana para tahanan baru berada- emssu/em ?" tanya Kise. Sang prajurit segera menunjukkan arah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Di Blok D, Jendral.. Terdiri dari 11 orang, 2 orang telah dibunuh karena kesalahan oleh Jendral Akashi, dan 1 orang berada di ruang isolasi atas perintah Jendral Akashi demi pengamanan" Kise mengerutkan keningnya. em1 orang berada di ruang Isolasi, WoW.. apa kesalahan orang itu ya ?/em, pikir Kise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Baiklah em–ssu/em.. aku akan berkunjung sebentar.." seru Kise meninggalkan sang prajurit, lalu berjalan menuju Blok D. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena dia berada di Blok C, yang berarti hanya perlu berbelok 1 gank, lalu ke arah kanan lorong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" emRuang Isolasi/em, batin Kise. Ruangan isolasi adalah ruangan yang hanya berisikan rantai untuk mengikat tahanan yang melakukan kejahatan berat, berbeda dengan ruangan sel lainnya, ruangan itu bisa dilihat melalui kaca tebal anti peluru, atau senjata apapun./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kise bisa melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda yang diikat oleh rantai yang memang telah tersedia di ruangan itu. Tangan yang diikat ke atas menggantung, dan kaki yang diikat ke bawah. Kise juga bisa melihat bekas cambukan di badan pemuda itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Malang ya.." ujar Kise, lalu terlihat gerakan dari pemuda di ruangan isolasi itu. emDia masih bisa bergerak, toh../em Ketika pemuda biru itu mengangkat kepalanya. Kise merasa tidak asing./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kurokocchi ?" panggil Kise pelan setelah memastikan wajah yang dilihatnya benar- benar wajah yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Kise tidak menyangka sahabat kecilnya termasuk tahanan pemberontak. Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan menatap Kise di balik kaca tebal itu. Kuroko terbelalak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ki- Kise- kun.." Pertemuan yang amat tidak diduga oleh dua orang sahabat kecil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-strongSKIP/strong-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi berjalan menuju Ruang Isolasi. Kakinya mulai melangkah cepat, dia amat tak sabaran melihat salah satu tahanan yang membuatnya tertarik, tetapi langkahnya terhenti seketika. emApa yang Ryouta lakukan di situ ?/em, pikir Akashi seraya mundur agar tidak terlihat oleh Kise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kurokocchi.. Apa kau pemberontak -emssu/em ?" tanya Kise. emMereka saling kenal ?/em, batin Akashi. Kuroko menunduk, lalu ia mengangguk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "T- Tapi, Kenapa –emssu ?/em pa- padahal jika kau tidak memberontak, aku bisa mengungkapkan 1 hal" ujar Kise, "Tapi, kenapa –emssu/em ?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Menurutku Kerajaan Rakuzan hanya melewatkan 1 hal yang penting, Kise- kun.. Kerajaan ini berbeda dengan yang dulu, Kise- kun, dan aku ingin merubahnya. Dan, aku juga ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sama, tapi, sekarang kita adalah musuh, kan.." ujar Kuroko. Kise diam. emMengungkapkan 1 hal ?/em, pikir Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kurokocchi.. Keluarlah dari kelompok itu, bergabunglah denganku.. dengan begitu nyawa Kurokocchi akan selamat, dengarkan aku sekali saja, Kurokocchi.. Tidak ada yang berhasil kabur dari Akashicchi, jika kau adalah pemberontak" Kuroko diam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak, Kise- kun... meskipun harus matipun, aku rela sebagai pemberontak.." Kise menatap sahabat kecilnya yang menunduk ke bawah. Akashi merasa sudah saatnya dia keluar dari tempat dia bersembunyi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ryouta, apa hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kise terbelalak, lalu menatap ke Akashi yang berjalan mendekatinya. Kise menggigit bibirnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak ada.. kami tidak punya hubungan apapun" sahut Kuroko dari Ruangan Isolasi. Kise tertegun mendengar jawaban Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Owh.. lalu apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hanya ingin melihat- lihat, Akashicchi.. tidak ada yang menarik jika hanya melihat satu pemandangan saja, kan ? jadi aku berjalan- jalan melihat para tahanan yang emkatanya/em baru" ujar Kise. Akashi memberikannya kode untuk pergi, Kise menatap nanar Kuroko lagi, lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Maafkan aku, Kise- kun.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"TO BE CONTINUE.../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie/span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Huaaa... Apa- apaan iniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... TETCHAN, GOMENASAI Y^Y/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie : /span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Dasar gak jelas, yang punya ide siapa, hah ?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie/span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : T- tapi, aku gak tega melihat Tetchan disiksa, Bang Sei siksa aku aja, bang... kasihanilah Tetchanku... Y^Y (emAkashi: -_-'' apaan sih, nih orang..)/em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie/span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Sudahlah, lupain aja tuh orang.. teman- teman jangan lupa Klik emFollow/em,em Favorite/em dan emReview /emya.. Biar nambah semangat nulisnya../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie : /span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bang Sei, jangan siksa Tetchanku../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise : Hidoi- ssu.. Nariecchi ngelupain aku T^T/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie/span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Oh iya, buat awalan ini yang bakal tersiksa Ki- chan ya.. Huaa, maafkan aku yang melupakanmu, Ki- chan/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise dan Narie nangis bareng di belakang layar/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie/span/em/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Gaje amat hidup dua orang itu../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"TO BE CONTINUE.../span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"NEXT TO CHAPTER 2/span/strong/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"MY LOVE IS ENEMY #2/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (emArie- chan)/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL.../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"SINOPSIS :/span/strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Dua orang bersahabat sejak kecil, dan saling mempunyai sebuah perasaan yang muncul alami di dalam hati mereka, yang dinamai dengan CINTA. Namun, semenjak Kerajaan telah berubah, tak ada satupun kabar terdengar dari kedua sahabat itu, hingga takdir mempertemukan dan mempermainkan keduanya lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"[HAPPY TO READ, FRIENDS]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Angin menerpa dengan kencang, mengibarkan yang dilewatinya. Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Orang- orang mulai bangun, dan bersiap untuk bekerja. Ayam- ayam mulai berkokok menjalankan tugas yang menjadi wajib di jalankan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kise berjalan keluar dari area penjara yang menyesakkan. Mukanya tertunduk lesu, teringat seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabat kecilnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, jika orang itu kini menjadi musuh kerajaan, dan amat yang ia ingat. emMusuh Kerajaan adalah Musuhnya juga/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Bagaimana ini../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Oi, Kise.. kenapa dengan wajah lesumu itu, hah ? biasanya kau tidak pernah lesu ?" tanya seseorang yang telah berdiri di depannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph; text-indent: .5in;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise berhenti, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap orang itu. emKomandan Pasukan utama, Aomine Daiki/em./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak, aku tidak apa- apa.." ujar Kise. Aomine menatap orang di depannya sekali lagi, untuk memeriksa apakah orang di depannya adalah orang yang sama dengan kemarin. Biasanya Kise akan menyapanya duluan, tapi dilihat dari wajah Kise, Aomine menyadari sesuatu. Kise sedang galau./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "emBodoh/em, wajah lesu seperti itu dibilang tidak apa- apa ?" ujar Aomine/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aominecchi.. seandainya saja kau mempunyai seorang teman yang amat dekat denganmu, namun, suatu hari kalian saling tidak memberikan kabar satu sama lagi, lalu muncul sebagai musuh, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" tanya Kise. Aomine diam menatap Kise yang menunduk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tentu saja, aku akan membelanya karena dia adalah teman yang amat dekat, bukan ? aku pasti mengenal baik tentang dia" ujar Aomine. Kise masih terdiam, dia masih memikirkan kata- kata Aomine./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Membelanya walaupun hal itu akan sangat sulit ?" Aomine bingung dengan si kuning yang biasanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tentu saja, emBodoh../em Kau pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu adalah temanmu, kan ?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Tentu saja, aku dan dia memiliki sebuah perasaan yang sama- sama yang ingin diungkapkan, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, tapi aku maupun dia terlambat./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kise mengangkat kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kepada Aomine yang kini menatapnya bingung./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ya, Kurasa Aominecchi benar.." ujar Kise lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Aomine yang bingung dengan perilaku si kuning yang amat membingungkan. emDia udah gila ya, /empikir Aomine/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi menatap tajam pada tubuh yang tergantung di dalam ruangan yang baru ia masuki sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Di depannya, Kuroko terengah- engah sesekali meringis merasakan luka yang baru saja ditorehkan Akashi. emTidak mau menyerah juga ya../em, pikir Akashi. Tangannya menaruh cambuk yang digunakan untuk menyiksa Kuroko tadi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ambilkan sedikit es batu, dan turunkan dia.." Firasat Kuroko tidak enak tentang hal yang akan terjadi berikutnya. 2 orang prajurit menurunkan Kuroko dengan kasar, sehingga mau tidak mau Kuroko meringis lagi. Seorang pelayan masuk membawa semangkuk es batu kecil. Akashi menyeringai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kita belum selesai, Te – Tsu – Ya" Kuroko hanya bisa berharap siksaan ini segera selesai, rasanya amat menyakitkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Siapapun tolong aku../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-FLASHBACK-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" emSeorang bocah duduk diantara kelopak bunga yang bermekaran. Dia duduk terdiam, asyik memainkan seruling yang mengeluarkan suara yang indah nan merdu. Rambutnya berkibar ditiup angin. Terlalu asyik memainkan serulingnya, hingga tak sadar ada yang memperhatikannya dari belakang./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Merdunya.." puji seseorang. Bocah itu terkejut sehingga tangannya terpeleset sebelum dia menutup salah satu lubang di serulingnya. Bocah itu menoleh ke belakang./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Eh ? Apa aku mengganggu- ssu ? Maafkan aku ya.. aku tidak sengaja, hehehe.. sungguh" ujar bocah dengan rambut pirang. Bocah yang bermain seruling, turun dari batu yang ia duduki./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "A- Apa semerdu itu ?" tanya bocah seruling. Bocah pirang segera mengangguk, kini malah dia yang merasa gugup. Ntah, kenapa jantungnya terasa berdetak kencang. Perasaan apa itu ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku.. Aku Kise Ryouta- ssu, kamu siapa ? bisa ajarin aku main seruling ?" tanya Kise seraya menjulurkan tangannya meminta berkenalan. Bocah seruling itu menerima uluran tangan Kise./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kuroko Tetsuya.. em, apa kamu punya seruling ?" tanya Kuroko. Kise segera menggeleng, lalu terkekeh. Kuroko menyadari jika tangan mereka masih bergandengan. Kuroko menggenggam tangan Kise./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ayo, Papaku bisa membuat seruling untuk kamu.." Kise kagum dengan iris Aquamarine milik Kuroko. Kise tersenyum, lalu mengangguk./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise membuka lemari kecil, di sebelah kasurnya. Ada kotak yang dibungkus kain hitam. Kise ingat sesuatu, itu adalah barang yang menjadi hubungan pertemuan mereka pertama kalinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Seruling dari Kurokocchi.." ujar Kise. Tangannya membuka bungkusan itu, dan mengambil seruling yang masih terlihat bagus. Kise tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku menjaga hubungan kita, Kurokocchi.. Aku merindukan masa lalu yang indah itu../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Mulut di dekatkan dengan seruling, dan Kise mulai meniup serulingnya. Mulai dari belajar bersama Kuroko. Kise masih sangat ingat irama, dan nada yang pernah dimainkan oleh Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Bagus sekali nadanya, Jendral Ki-chan.." Kise terkejut oleh kehadiran gadis bersurai pink panjang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Momocchi.." seru Kise. Gadis yang dipanggil Momoi hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang baki berisi soup, dan teh. Kise baru ingat, jika ia meminta soup dan teh untuk dimakan di Kamarnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Terima kasih- emssu/em"ujar Kise. Momoi hanya tersenyum, lalu duduk di depan Kise, yang masih memainkan seruling./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Lagu yang indah sekali, Ki- chan" Kise menghentikan permainan serulingnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak juga, masih ada yang lebih baik dan bagus daripada aku" Momoi memiringkan kepalanya. Bingung dengan perilaku temannya yang tiba- tiba berubah./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tadi Dai- chan cerita jika kau sifatnya aneh, dan kukira dia hanya bercanda, tapi ternyata tidak ya.. kurasa ada yang membuatmu galau.. siapa dia ?" tanya Momoi. Kise menatap sedih Momoi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sahabatku.. Sahabat kecilku.. Teman pertamaku.. dan, Cinta pertamaku- emssu/em" Momoi diam. Kise menaruh seruling di tempat semula, lalu menutupnya kembali. Momoi berusaha tersenyum. Dia tahu masalah yang tengah Kise hadapi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku akan berusaha membantumu dan, jika kamu mau bercerita, Ki- chan.. aku akan berusaha keras" Kise mendongak menatap Momoi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak, terima kasih.. Momocchi.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Maaf, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalahku sendirian.. terima kasih atas tawaran bantuannya, Momocchi../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" strong-SKIP-/strong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kuroko meringis seraya mengginggit bibirnya. Sekuat tenaga melawan rasa sakit yang mulai mendera, bahkan rasanya tubuhnya kaku. emApakah dia akan mati sekarang juga ?/em. Kuroko berusaha sekuat mungkin menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan keluar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Seseorang memegang dagunya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya secara paksa. Kuroko menatap orang itu tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menyeringai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Jangan menggigiti bibirmu, kau tahu.. jika berdarah itu akan membuat wajahmu kotor, yah.. tapi, sekarang saja kau sudah amat menjijikan bagiku.." ujar Akashi, lalu melepaskan tangannya pada dagu Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hah ? Menjijikan kau bilang.. Justru, kaulah yang amat MENJIJIKAN.." teriak Kuroko. Akashi menatap rendah ke arah Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Masih berani melawan ya.. Baiklah, akan kubuat kau menyesali perkataanmu, sayang../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi memanggil beberapa prajurit, lalu menunjuk ke arah Kuroko dengan jempolnya. Kuroko bisa merasakan hal yang amat tidak enak./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hajar saja dia.. Sampai aku puas~ ya.." ujar Akashi. Beberapa Prajurit kini telah mengelilingi Kuroko. Akashi menjentikkan jarinya, dan Para Prajurit mulai menghajar Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kita lihat seberapa kuat kau, sayang.. Apakah kau masih bisa bernapas setelah ini ? Kita lihat saja setelah ini../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Dari luar Ruangan Isolasi, Kise terluka. Amat terluka hatinya, tangannya memegangi dada. Sakit. Ntah, melihat Kuroko yang tersiksa. Kise merasakan siksaan yang justru lebih menyiksanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Maafkan aku yang lemah ini, Kurokocchi.. Aku akan segera menolongmu, tolong.. tunggulah aku sebentar lagi, setelah ini.. akan kubawa kau ke tempat yang amat aman untuk kita berdua/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kise berbalik, tanpa ia sadari Akashi menatapnya dari ekor matanya. Seringaiannya terlihat di wajah Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jangan berbuat macam- macam, Ryouta.. kau akan tahu akibatnya, lihat saja.. Dia sekarang milikku, bukan milikmu lagi.. Aku mutlak, Ryouta../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"TO BE CONTINUE/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Huee.. maafkan aku yang telah menyiksamu lagi, Tetchan, chapter berikutnya akan kujanjikan padamu, Tetchan../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie :/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Bisa gak, sih.. gak usah jadi orang paling GJ di sini/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie :/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Ehh.. Apa Arie- chan gak kasihan ama Tetchan.. aku jadi pengen gantiin posisi Tetchan Y^Y/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Aku lebih bersyukur jika itu terjadi/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie /span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;": (Q , Q) Arie- chan, hidoi yo.. Kicchan, huee... kini kita punya penderitaan yang sama/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise dan Narie nangis sambil berpelukan di pojokan./span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Ugh.. Ok, kita lupain aja tuh dulu mereka, guys.. jangan lupa Follow, Favorite, and Review ya buat Shiota Narie_Arie chan, trus jangan lupa #Ariechan sebanyak- banyaknya/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie /span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;": Buat apa hastag itu / aku juga mau.. teman- teman jangan lupa #AkaKuro atau #KiKuro ya.. eh, trus ditambahin #Narie_Chantik /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie/span/em/strongemspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" : Sapi betina aja masih lebih cantik daripada kamu -_-''/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie nangis lebih kencang di pojokan/span/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"TO BE CONTINUE /spanspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"à/spanspan lang="IN" style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;" NEXT TO CHAPTER 3/span/strong/p 


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN** ** _(Narie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL...**

 **SINOPSIS** : Kala waktu memang telah ditakdirkan datangnya sebuah perasaan baru, apakah perasaan lama akan hilang begitu saja dari dalam hati ini ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[SELAMAT MENIKMATI FFN INI]**

Akashi membanting pintu kamarnya yang megah, dan besar. Hasil dari jerit payahnya untuk menjadi seorang Jendral. Kini, Raja Rakuzan telah tua, dan tinggal menunggu waktu baginya untuk menjadi Raja selanjutnya, dan tentunya Rakuzan akan dibuatnya semakin kuat, dan kuat. Yang lemah tak pantas bersanding dengannya. Akashi hanya perlu memikirkan waktu sang Raja Tua akan pergi dari singgasana kerajaan, tapi sebelum itu syarat utama dari Sang Raja adalah mencari permaisuri. Akashi terdiam.

Permaisuri, katanya. Bagi Akashi terlalu melelahkan memikirkan seorang permaisuri yang cantik, dan nyaman untuknya. Akashi tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkan perempuan yang amat dicintainya. Ah, Akashi teringat seseorang yang amat membuatnya tertarik sehingga dia melupakan dunia untuk sementara waktu tadi.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Masuklah" Pintu terbuka, dan kini menampilkan Momoi yang membawa baki berisi soup hangat, dan seteko teh kesukaan Akashi.

"Ini pesananmu, Akashi- kun.. Ups, Jendral Akashi- san maksudnya.." ujar Momoi

"Tidak apa, Satsuki.. Jika hanya kita saja, tidak apa untuk memanggilku dengan embel biasa" Momoi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Dia menaruh baki tersebut di atas meja kecil di sebelah kasur Akashi.

"Apakah Ryouta melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, Satsuki ?" tanya Akashi. Momoi segera berdiri, dan menatap Akashi.

"Ya, Dia melakukan hal yang tidak pernah diperlihatkan, bermain seruling.. Akashi- kun tahu, seruling itu di taruh di dalam kotak, lalu dibungkus kain hitam, dan ditaruh di laci paling bawah" seru Momoi. Akashi mengangguk, lalu menyeringai.

"Ki- chan juga bilang jika ia amat merasakan galau karena sahabat kecilnya yang juga Cinta pertamanya, tapi aku tidak pernah tahu.. siapa sahabat kecil Ki- chan" Akashi menyeringai. Kini, dia tahu segalanya. Mulai dari percakapan Kuroko dan Kise, lalu Kise yang bermain seruling.

"Baiklah, terima kasih.. Info darimu, Satsuki.. beristirahatlah, dan jaga dirimu" ujar Akashi. Momoi segera keluar dari kamar milik Akashi.

 _Ryouta pasti merencanakan sesuatu demi_ _ **'Dia'**_ _, lihat saja nanti, Ryouta.. kau gagal dalam perencanaan yang baik untuknya.._

Seketika Akashi tertawa menyeramkan. Yap, kini di kepalanya telah terancang rencana yang amat membuatnya bahagia 100%.

 **-SKIP-**

Malam semakin larut. Kise yakin, sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan tengah malam. Dan, beberapa prajurit maupun penjaga penjara telah tertidur pulas. Kise mengambil pedang, dan kotak seruling.

"Kurokocchi, tunggu aku.." ujar Kise.

Di tempat lain, Akashi menyeruput pelan kopi hangat yang telah disediakan. Seringaiannya terkembang. _Dia pasti sudah siap_ , pikir Akashi. Beberapa Prajurit bersiap di belakang Akashi.

"Jalankan rencana yang telah kususun, dan pastikan... **_'Dia'_** akan terbunuh malam ini juga, di depannya.." ujar Akashi. Para Prajurit tadi bersiap, dan keluar kamar melaksanakan perintah dari Akashi.

 _Tinggal menunggu waktu yang akan datang.. Siapa yang akan menemui maut malam ini ?_

Kini, bulan telah berada di puncak kepala. Kise berjalan diam- diam diantara para tahanan yang tertidur lelap. Tujuannya hanya 1, Ruangan Isolasi. Kise melangkah pelan.

 _Kurokocchi, tunggu aku.. akan kuselamatkan dirimu meski nyawa taruhannya.._

Kuroko bangun perlahan, dan menatap sekelilingnya. Matanya mendongak menatap rantai yang telah menggantungkannya ke atap. Kuroko bisa merasakan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi, tapi Kuroko tahu, dia tidak akan bisa memprediksi hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi malam itu juga.

"Ssht.. Ku – Ro – Ko – Cchi" panggil seseorang pelan. Kuroko terbelalak melihat orang yang tidak ia sangka sama sekali. Kise datang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Mereka saling bertatapan, meski harus dibatasi oleh dinding kaca yang tebal. Kise memberikan kode.

"Aku.. akan.. menyelamatkanmu.." Kuroko tersenyum walau rasanya amat menyakitkan, namun dalam hatinya senang. Hal yang tidak pernah terduga telah terjadi pada sahabat kecilnya. Kise masuk ke dalam Ruang Isolasi, dan melepaskan Kuroko dari rantai yang telah membelenggu dirinya berhari- hari.

Kise tahu, Kuroko masih belum kuat untuk berjalan. Jadi, dia memilih menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_. Kise menggendong Kuroko keluar dari Ruangan isolasi.

"Terima kasih, Kise- kun.." ujar Kuroko. Kise amat senang mendengarkan suara dari Kuroko. Ntah, kenapa seperti ada yang membuatnya merasa ingin mencium Kuroko, namun Kise memilih melakukannya.

CUP !

Ciuman lembut bagi Kuroko. Kise segera melepaskan ciuman singkat itu, lalu ia menatap Kuroko dalam arti yang berbeda. Kise segera berlari meninggalkan gedung penjara yang telah mengurung sang Cinta pertamanya. Namun, tanpa Kise maupun Kuroko tahu, ada yang menatap mereka tajam, dan dalam. Kuroko masih bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menghampirinya.

 _Tidak akan pernah kuampuni kau, Ryouta..._

"Kita mulai rencananya.. segera lakukan sebelum pagi memunculkan wujudnya" ujar orang itu.

 **-SKIP-**

Kise berlari semakin kencang. Kuroko memeluk erat leher milik Kise. Di belakang mereka ada 2 prajurit. Kise mendecih, berusaha memikirkan sebuah rencana agar ia bisa menghilangkan 2 prajurit yang bisa saja menghancurkan rencananya untuk membebaskan Kuroko.

"Pengkhianat.. Pengkhianat.. Ada pengkhianatan dari Jendral Besar Kise Ryouta"

 _Cih, masa bodoh jika sudah ketahuan, tidak peduli.. akan kulindungi Kurokocchi meski harus nyawa ini sebagai taruhannya.._

"Kise- kun, aku rasa.. aku sudah mulai bisa menggerakkan kakiku untuk berlari" ujar Kuroko. Kise menatap nanar Kuroko, lalu mengangguk. Dia segera berhenti, lalu berbalik menyerang ke 2 prajurit tadi.

Untungnya, Kise bersyukur bahwa dia adalah orang yang handal dalam memainkan pedang. Kise segera menurunkan Kuroko, dan berbalik menyerang 2 Prajurit itu. Kuroko berusaha berdiri, lalu ia bersiaga di tempat, selagi Kise bertarung dengan 2 prajurit yang mengejar mereka. Ntah, mengapa Kuroko merasa dirinya harus bersiap lebih kuat.

"Menikmati rasanya dilindungi, ya.. Tetsuya ?" tanya seseorang yang berbisik di belakang Kuroko. Yang dibisiki terbelalak tidak percaya. Kuroko berbalik, dan menatap Akashi tajam.

"Jangan berharap untuk lari dariku, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi dengan seringaiannya yang amat menyeramkan. Kise menyadari sesuatu ketika dia melihat Akashi yang mendekati Kuroko –nya. Yap, Kuroko hanyalah milik Kise. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Kise membunuh 2 prajurit itu, lalu berjalan mendekati Kuroko demi melindunginya dari Akashi.

"Menjauhlah, Akashicchi.." ujar Kise seraya menodongkan pedangnya. Akashi menyeringai. Kuroko mulai merasakan seringaian itu amat menyeramkan.

"Kaulah yang seharusnya menjauh, Ryou~ ta !" sahut Akashi seraya menarik pedangnya juga, dan terjadi perkelahian antara Kise dan Akashi. Kuroko terdiam, dan berharap Kise selamat, tapi, di dalam hatinya Kuroko memilih Akashi.

 _Apa yang terjadi denganku ?_

Akashi menyeringai menatap serangan Kise yang ternyata tidak segan- segan lagi padanya. Akashi memikirkan cara agar Kise kalah, tetapi Kise tahu apa yang dipikirkan Akashi.

"Apa- apaan dirimu saat ini, Ryouta ? Kau memilih menjadi pemberontak ya.." ujar Akashi

"Ya, aku lebih memihak Kurokocchi saat ini, pemberontakan yang terjadi bukanlah salah kelompok itu, tetapi adalah kerajaan ini yang memang sangat salah" seru Kise.

"Berani juga kau.." Kise bergerak lebih cepat, mendekati Kuroko, lalu mendekapnya erat. Akashi mendecih. Kuroko bingung dengan perilaku Kise yang mendekapnya.

' _Kumohon jangan bergerak dahulu, Kurokocchi.. aku tidak akan melukaimu_..' bisik Kise. Kuroko diam, dengan arti **_'paham_** ' di dalam hatinya. Akashi menatap Kise tajam.

 _Beraninya kau menyentuh seenaknya, Ryouta... Jangan berani- beraninya kau menyentuh barang milikku seinci sekalipun, Ryouta.._

"Kenapa diam saja, Akashicchi.. apa kau takut jika, tahanan kesayangan ini mati di tanganku" ujar Kise. Akashi terdiam, lalu menyeringai. Kise curiga dengan perilaku Akashi. Kuroko menyadari satu hal, ada yang berada di belakangnya, dan siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

"KISE- KUN ! BELAKANGMU !" teriak Kuroko panik. Kise menoleh ke belakang namun, dia sudah ditendang jauh oleh seseorang. Kuroko ikut terlempar, walau tidak sejauh Kise. Kuroko meringis, seraya memegangi lukanya. Akashi masih dengan seringaiannya, lalu mendekati Kise yang memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

"Kau lemah, Ryouta.." ujar Akashi seraya memainkan perlahan pedang yang ia pegang. Kise melirik ke arah Kuroko, seraya memberikannya kode agar Kuroko segera pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, Kuroko amat keras kepala.

"Jangan kau bunuh dia.. Jika kau ingin membunuhnya, bunuh saja aku juga bersamanya.." ujar Kuroko. Akashi menyeringai, lalu melirik Kuroko yang dipegangi oleh 2 Prajuritnya.

"Bagaimana jika... kau melakukan apapun untukku, dan aku tidak akan membunuhnya, malah aku akan membebaskannya dari tuduhan pemberontak, dan dia tetap bisa menjadi Jendral yang terhormat, mana yang kau pilih, Tetsuya ?" tawar Akashi. Kuroko mulai bimbang. Lebih baik memilih keselamatan Kise atau kematian Kise, namun, 2 pilihan yang diberikan Akashi hanya menguntungkan Akashi sendiri.

"J- JANGAN KUROKOCCHI... BIARKAN AKU MATI, KAMU PERGILAH !" teriak Kise, kemudian Akashi menginjak kepalanya keras. Kise hanya bisa meringis.

"Orang yang lemah lebih baik, diam saja di tempatnya.. tidak ada gunanya kau berteriak menghabiskan suaramu yang sumbang itu" Kuroko tertegun, kepalan tangannya tenggenggam erat. Akashi mendekati Kuroko, dan memegangi dagunya, membuat Kuroko bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu lama memberikan jawaban, sayang... aku sama sekali bukan orang yang suka menunggu" seru Akashi. Kise menggeram.

"Jangan mau, Kurokocchi.." sahut Kise. Kini, Kuroko semakin bimbang, inginnya menolak tapi, jika dia menolak.. Kise akan semakin dekat dengan kematiannya. Jika mengangguk hanya akan menjadi kemenangan bagi Akashi.

 _Apa boleh buat.. Maafkan aku, Kise- kun.. Maafkan, aku.._

"Ya, Aku mau..." ujar Kuroko. Kise hanya bisa terbelalak. Dia tidak percaya pada pilihan yang dipilih Kuroko. Akashi menyeringai. Tiba- tiba, ada yang memukul leher belakang Kuroko, sehingga Kuroko tak sadarkan diri, namun, sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Akashi telah berhasil menangkap tubuh Kuroko.

"Hm.. Bawa dia kembali ke kamarnya, dan pastikan dia tidak akan kabur selama 2 hari" titah Akashi. Beberapa Prajurit kini membawa Kise.

"DASAR LICIK.. APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN PADA KUROKOCCHI, HAH ?" teriak Kise tidak terima. Akashi masih menyeringai.

"Menurutmu ?" tanya Akashi, lalu menatap wajah Kuroko yang tidak sadarkan diri. Akashi menggendong Kuroko ala _bridal style_.

"Panggilkan Shintarou, aku membutuhkannya agar ia mengobati si Biru ini" ujar Akashi, salah seorang pelayan yang diberikan perintah segera mengangguk, dan pergi.

 _Kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur lagi, Biru yang cantik.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Hue... Chapter 3 telah selesai, kini melanjut ke Chapter 4.. Cinta sesungguhnya telah dimulai_

 ** _Arie :_** -_-'' _sudah gila lagi, dia... Hah, ya ampun._

 ** _Narie :_** _Minna, Jangan lupa klik Follow, Favorite, and Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan, I'm waiting for you comment.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Dasar sok bahasa inggris, nilai bahasa inggris aja anjlok.. udah gitu dibangga- banggain lagi.. udah gak waras ya._

 ** _Narie :_** _Hueeee... Y^Y T-T Arie- chan jahat sama aku.. Siapapun tolong peluk aku, aku butuh pelukan hangat_

 ** _Arie :_** _Peluk aja tuh diri sendiri.. Siapa yang mau peluk- peluk kamu_

 _Narie nangis lagi di pojokan, namun lebih keras._

 ** _Arie :_** _See you in the next chapter, guys..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER 4**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (** ** _Arie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL..**

 **SINOPSIS :** Kisah cinta sesungguhnya baru saja akan dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[HAPPY READING THIS CHAPTER]**

"Dia tidak terluka terlalu parah.. kurasa setelah diobati, dia hanya butuh istirahat - _nanodayo_ " ujar Seseorang yang bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou, dokter pribadi kerajaan Rakuzan. Akashi hanya mengangguk, dia mengelus wajah putih Kuroko yang tertidur lelap.

"Bagaimana keadaan Raja ?" tanya Akashi kepada Midorima.

"Masih seperti kemarin, tapi aku rasa dua atau satu mingggu lagi.. penyakitnya akan segera kambuh lagi – _nanodayo_ " Akashi mengangguk, lalu mengambil cangkir berisi teh, dan meminumnya. Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu – _nanodayo_ " seru Midorima. Akashi mengangguk, lalu menaruh kembali cangkir yang ia pegang tadi.

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Masuklah.." seru Akashi. Dari pintu, masuk Momoi yang membawakan beberapa camilan. Momoi sesekali bersenandung kecil, dengan hati- hati, Momoi menaruh camilan yang dibawanya untuk Akashi juga Kuroko.

"Ada kabar tentang Ryouta, Satsuki ?" tanya Akashi. Momoi segera menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Dia masih di kamar, dan menolak makanan.. katanya ingin bertemu Kurokocchi gitu.." ujar Momoi. Akashi menyeruput tehnya lagi.

"Beritahu dia.. Tetsuya akan aman selama dia tidak macam- macam.." ujar Akashi. Momoi segera mengangguk, lalu berjalan pergi. Sebelum mencapai pintu, Momoi berbalik, dan menatap Akashi.

"Oh iya, Akashi- kun.. Yang mulia meminta anda untuk bertemu dengannya di ruangan utama Kerajaan" seru Momoi. Akashi hanya mengangguk, lalu bersiap.

 _Tunggulah aku disini.. Aku tidak lama, Tetsuya_

 **-SKIP-**

Kelopak mata pucat itu membuka perlahan. Memperlihatkan iris _Aquamarine_ –nya. _Kosong._ Tidak ada orang, dia bangun dan menatap sekelilingnya. _Aku.. ada dimana sebenarnya ?_ , batinnya. Ruangan itu terdapat kolam renang di tengahnya, dan sebuah gazebo. Kuroko menatap ke arah camilan, dan teh hangat yang tersedia di dekatnya.

"Aku.. ada dimana sebenarnya ?" tanya Kuroko seraya menatap luka- lukanya yang telah diobati, meskipun masih terasa agak menyakitkan. Kuroko lalu teringat Kise, ia berusaha berjalan, namun ternyata kakinya masih terasa sakit untuk digerakkan. Kuroko hanya bisa meringis.

"Sudah bangun ya ?" seru seseorang. Kuroko tertegun, menatap ke arah orang asing.

"Siapa ?" tanya Kuroko seraya bersiaga

"Aku dokter, Midorima Shintarou.. dan, kamu pasienku yang dititipi oleh Akashi. Ah, lukamu belum sembuh total.. jadi sebaiknya kamu tetap beristirahat saja – _nanodayo_ " ujar Midorima. Kuroko hanya memiringkan kepala, seakan meminta keyakinan.

"Jika kamu tidak percaya ya, terserah.. tapi, aku akan memeriksamu karena itu pesan dari Akashi.." seru Midorima, lalu mendekati Kuroko, dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Terima kasih" seru Kuroko. Midorima hanya diam, lalu mengangguk kecil, dan meneruskan kegiatan, yaitu memeriksa Kuroko. Kini, tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Midorima mengangguk, ia sudah memeriksa luka Kuroko.

"Setelah ini, kamu bisa beristirahat.. Dan, tolong jangan bergerak terlalu sering jika mau luka itu tidak terbuka lagi" Kuroko mengangguk. Midorima berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu dulu, Midorima- kun.." panggil Kuroko. Midorima menoleh.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang satu hal padamu.. Sebenarnya, sebenarnya.. Apakah Akashi itu orangnya kejam ?" tanya Kuroko. Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Tidak, Dia hanya akan kejam pada orang yang berani melawannya, tapi sebenarnya dia amat peduli pada orang yang lemah.." ujar Midorima, lalu berjalan pergi. Kuroko terdiam.

 _Benarkah itu ?_

Kuroko menghembuskan napas frustasinya. Saat ini, dia memikirkan cara- cara agar bisa keluar dari dalam ruangan itu _. Sebenarnya, aku ada di ruangan siapa ?_ , pikir Kuroko. Pintu terbuka, Kuroko menatap Akashi yang memasuki ruangan.

 _Tunggu dulu, jangan- jangan ini adalah ruangannya.. Sial, aku harus memikirkan cara agar aku bisa melarikan diri darinya.._

"Oh, kau sudah bangun ya rupanya, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi. Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi datar, dan tajam. Akashi menatap camilan di sebelah Kuroko, "dan kurasa kamu sudah memakan camilan itu dengan lahap, padahal jam makan malam akan dimulai sebentar lagi"

Wajah Kuroko memerah seketika. _Memangnya kau pikir aku bukan makhluk biasa, aku juga seorang manusia yang penuh napsu_ , batin Kuroko. Akashi mendekat, dan duduk di sebelah teko dan cangkir. Akashi menuangkan teh, dan memberikannya pada Kuroko.

"Kurasa kamu belum minum teh ini sama sekali.. tenang saja, ini adalah teh herbal" ujar Akashi.

 _Tidak ada obat bius, kan ? Yah, meskipun kamu bilang tadi teh ini adalah teh herbal.. Tunggu dulu, lalu apa maksud dari sikap baiknya ini. Ada udang dibalik batu, ceritanya._

"Oh iya, ini adalah ruanganku untuk beristirahat, jika kamu mau.. tempat ini akan kujadikan kamarmu saja.." Kuroko mundur.

 _Apa yang terjadi padanya ? Dia tidak dipukul oleh meja, dan kursi, kan ?_

"B- Bagaimana keadaannya Kise- kun ?" tanya Kuroko

"Oh.. dia baik- baik saja, tapi kurasa Raja memintanya untuk tidak bergerak selama 3 hari di kamarnya, jika kau mau.. lusa kita bisa mendatanginya.." Kuroko baru menyadari satu hal.

"Ehm.. Berapa lama aku pingsan ?" tanya Kuroko

"Baru 2 hari, sejak kau dan Ryouta berencana kabur" Kuroko diam. _Selama itukah aku pingsan ? Aku tidak pernah menyangkanya_ , batin Kuroko. Akashi maupun Kuroko akhirnya sama- sama diam. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara.

"Sesuai janjimu, kau akan menuruti permintaanku jika aku tidak membunuh Ryouta, kan ? maka aku memintamu untuk tinggal di sini denganku" ujar Akashi seraya menyeruput tehnya.

 _APA ! Yang benar saja, tapi... aku kan_

"Aku tidak akan menganggapmu pemberontak selagi kamu bisa menuruti perintahku, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah.." Kuroko diam, dia merasa neraka sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

 **-SKIP-**

Kise menunduk di tempat tidurnya. Saat ini dia merasa frustasi karena gagalnya rencana untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Kise merasa Kuroko akan lebih tersiksa dari pada siksaan yang lalu- lalu.

 _Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi.._

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, Kise menebak siapa orang yang masuk. Dia menoleh sesaat lalu, mendecih. _Akashicchi_ , batin Kise.

"Dimana Kurokocchi ?" tanya Kise

"Tenanglah sebentar, Ryouta.. Dia aman, dan sedang berada di kamar peristirahatanku saat ini juga" ujar Akashi.

 _Kamar peristirahatan, Akashicchi.. Yang benar saja –ssu_

"Kau apakan dia - _ssu_ ?" tanya Kise

"Belum.. Aku belum melakukan apa- apa dengannya, jadi kurasa kamu masih bisa tenang sekarang, Ryouta" Kise mendengus datar.

"Kau mau bertemu dengannya, kan ? Ya, lusa baru kau bisa bertemu dengannya.." Akashi berjalan keluar dari kamar Kise. Dalam hati, Kise berdoa untuk sahabatnya.

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Arie :_** _Akhirnya sudah chapter 4 juga.._

 ** _Narie :_** _(datang) Cihuyyy.. Chapter 4, kini giliran Narie- chan yang mengetik Chapter 5.. Mulai dari Chapter 5 ini, akan banyak adegan cinta segitiganya.. jadi reader- san siap- siap ya.._

 ** _Arie :_** -_-'' _semoga tidak terlalu garing_

 ** _Narie :_** _Tapi, Arie- chan kan juga ikut bantuin aku, kan ?_

 ** _Arie :_** _Iya, dari doa biar ntar kalo garing, aku gak kena semprot juga.._

 _Narie nangis lagi di pojokkan_

 ** _Arie :_** _Anak itu kerjaannya nangis mulu.. Ok, Don't forget to Klik Follow, Favorite, and Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan.. One again, to #Ariechan and #AkaKuro_

 ** _Narie :_** _Mou.. #NarieChantik dan #KiKuro juga ya.._

 ** _Arie_** _: kamu itu ngapain ikut- ikutan, sih ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Supaya #KiKuro juga terkenal, dan pasti aku yakin ada banyak penggemar #KiKuro daripada #AkaKuro_

 ** _Arie :_** _Up to you.. Ok, Sayonara.._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER #5**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (** ** _Narie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL..**

 **[HAPPY READING THIS FFN, READER- SAN]**

"Kise- kun" Panggil Kuroko. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, dan tersenyum, namun senyuman itu memudar kala ia melihat orang yang sama sekali tidak ingin dilihatnya. Kise teringat kejadian kala ia berniat kabur dengan Kuroko -nya, dan sebuah perjanjian yang terlahir hanya untuk menyelamatkannya, namun tidak itu membuatnya senang sama sekali.

"Kurokocchi.. Maafkan aku ya.." ujar Kise. Kuroko menatap wajah sedih Kise, ia menggeleng. Ini bukan salah Kise, tapi memang ini adalah salahnya sendiri. Seharusnya Kise tidak perlu repot- repot memikirkan caranya untuk kabur.

"Tidak, ini bukan salah Kise- kun.. seandainya Kise- kun tidak perlu repot- repot hanya untuk memikirkan kebebasanku" ujar Kuroko. Kise menatap nanar Kuroko. Kise berbalik, lalu mengambil kotak di sebelah kasurnya. Akashi memperhatikan keduanya dari pintu, sambil mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Kuroko maupun Kise.

"Aku menjaga barang ini dengan setia.. kurasa memang saatnya mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya, saat ini.. aku sudah jarang memainkannya, dan kurasa barang ini akan lebih indah jika, Kurokocchi yang memainkannya" Kuroko hanya terkejut, ia menatap kotak yang diberikan oleh Kise padanya. Kuroko tahu benda yang dimaksudkan oleh Kise. Seruling. Kuroko menerima kotak itu, dan membukanya. Seruling itu seakan masih sebagus 10 tahun lalu.

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya, Kise- kun.." Kise tersenyum, lalu ia melirik Akashi.

"Ano, Kurokocchi.. kamu tidak diapa- apakan oleh Akashicchi, kan ?" tanya Kise. Kuroko hanya menggeleng. Kise menghela napas lega. Yah, setidaknya Kuroko masih aman.

"Maafkan aku yang telah mengganggu pembicaraan kalian.. tapi, aku pernah bilang jika aku hanya memberikanmu waktu 15 menit saja, kan ?" seru Akashi. Kuroko mengangguk, lalu ia menatap Kise.

"Maafkan aku ya, Kise- kun.. aku hanya memintanya agar memberiku waktu 15 menit untuk bertemu denganmu.." Kise memegang tangan Kuroko, lalu menariknya. Kuroko terkejut kala Kise mencium bibirnya.

Akashi yang melihat kejadian itu ntah mengapa merasa sangat geram. Ada rasa panas yang menjalar ke hatinya.

 _Ryouta... Jangan macam- macam, awas saja kau.._

Kise melepaskan ciumannya, dan tersenyum menatap Kuroko yang memerah.

"Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" ujar Kise. Kuroko tertegun, lalu mengangguk malu. Kise melepaskan tangan Kuroko pelan.

 _Aku harap kau mengingat kejadian yang menjengkelkan bagimu ini, Akashicchi.._

Kuroko mengikuti Akashi keluar dari ruangan Kise. Kuroko tersenyum menatap kotak yang ia bawa. Akashi merasa hatinya amat panas karena melihat kejadian yang menjengkelkan tadi.

"Setelah ini kembalilah ke kamar peristirahatan, dan jangan keluar.. akan kusuruh Satsuki membawakan makan siang untukmu" titah Akashi. Kuroko melirik datar Akashi, lalu mengangguk kecil, tapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada kotak hitam itu. Akashi jadi penasaran dengan kotak yang Kise berikan pada Kuroko.

 _Apa isi kotak itu, ya ?_

 **-FLASHBACK-**

 _"_ _Mou.. Kise- kun, kau salah di nada itu lagi.." ujar bocah dengan surai biru muda. Yang dipanggil Kise hanya nyengir, lalu berusaha fokus lagi. Tapi, Kise masih saja melakukan kesalahan di nada yang sama._

 _"_ _Huaa.. Kurokocchi, nada itu terlalu sulit –ssu" ujar Kise. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil seruling miliknya, dan memainkan di nada yang dianggap sulit. Kise kagum, lalu tersenyum, dan memainkannya. Kini, tak ada kesalahan yang sama. Kuroko kagum dengan peningkatan Kise._

 _"_ _Itu bukti bahwa, Kise- kun bisa belajar dengan cepat" ujar Kuroko. Kise nyengir, lalu memainkan lagi serulingnya. Pintu ruangan itu dibuka, lalu masuklah seorang wanita yang membawakan cemilan._

 _"_ _Hai' Hai'.. saatnya camilan, ini untuk Kise- kun.. dan ini untuk Tet-chan" ujar wanita itu._

 _Kuroko dan Kise hanya mengangguk, dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih'. Wanita itu menatap 2 bocah yang masih memainkan seruling. Dia tersenyum, dan mengambil seruling milik Kuroko. 2 bocah itu tertegun, kala wanita itu memainkannya. Suaranya juga begitu indah. Kuroko dan Kise hanya bisa terkagum- kagum._

 _"_ _Okaa-chan.." ujar Kuroko. Wanita itu tetap memainkan serulingnya dengan indah. Dia melirik putranya itu dengan jahil. Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kise yang melihat itu gemas, lalu mencium pipi Kuroko sekilas._

 _Yang dicium terkejut, lalu menunduk malu berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona. Wanita yang dipanggil Okaa- chan oleh Kuroko, hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya._

 _"_ _Hehehe.. Tet-chan sudah besar ya rupanya.."_

 _"_ _Mou, Okaa-chan.." Kise hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang malu. Ketahuan mencium pipi Kuroko._

 _Maaf ya, Kurokocchi.. Habisnya Kurokocchi imut banget, sih..._

 **-SKIP-**

Kuroko berhenti memainkan serulingnya kala Momoi masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tahu, Momoi pasti membawakan makan siang untuknya atas perintah Akashi tentunya. Momoi tersenyum, lalu ia menaruh piring, dan gelas.

"Terima kasih, Momoi- san" ujar Kuroko. Momoi hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menatap seruling yang Kuroko pegang.

"Loh ? bukannya itu seruling milik Jendral Ki- chan, ya ?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

 _Bagaimana Momoi- san tahu bahwa ini dulunya seruling Kise- kun ?_

"Ah.. Maafkan saya, Kuroko- sama. Saya sebelumnya pernah melihat seruling yang sama, namun dimainkan oleh Jendral Kise" ujar Momoi. Kuroko hanya mengangguk.

"Ini sebenarnya adalah seruling yang menjadi tanda persahabatanku dengan Kise- kun.. Ah, Momoi- san juga tidak perlu terlalu formal padaku" Momoi mengangguk, tanda mengerti. Kuroko memainkan satu lagu dengan indah. Momoi amat kagum dengan permainan seruling Kuroko.

 _Nada yang sama dengan Ki- chan.. namun, nada ini terdengar lebih lirih ketimbang Ki- chan.. Jangan- jangan Cinta pertama Ki- chan adalah.. Kuroko- san._

Momoi bertepuk tangan, ada rasa kagum di dalam hatinya. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, lalu menaruh kembali seruling yang ia mainkan tadi.

"Bisakah Kuroko- kun mengajarkanku bermain seruling.. mendengarnya saja membuatku ingin bermain" Kuroko tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Kapan- kapan ya, Momoi- san.. akan kubuatkan seruling sederhana untukmu" Momoi terlihat senang, lalu mengangguk. Ia segera pamit pergi, kala Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar. Kuroko terdiam. Tiba- tiba, ia teringat 1 hal yang membuatnya tidak berada di sel tahanan lagi.

"Kapan ? Kapan kau akan menyebutkan permohonanmu ? kau bahkan belum menyebutkan satu permohonan" ujar Kuroko. Akashi terdiam, lalu menatap Kuroko datar.

"Kurasa kau harus menunggu sebentar lagi, ya.. sebentar lagi.." seru Akashi

"Tapi, sampai kapan aku akan terus berada di kamar ini ?" Kuroko menatap Akashi sengit. Yang ditatap hanya memandang balas biasa.

"Secepatnya, akan kupikirkan.. oleh sebab itu, kau tidak boleh keluar sebelum aku akan menyebutkan permohonan itu, kan ?" Akashi keluar dari kamar. Kuroko menunduk. Tanpa disadari, air matanya jatuh membasahi pipi.

 _Persetan dengan semua yang kau berikan.. Kau memang iblis yang hanya memikirkan penderitaan orang lain, tanpa memikirkan perasaannya_

Kuroko berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju jendela yang berteralis besi. Kuroko memandang langit biru di luar.

 _Aku ingin bebas.. aku ingin keluar dari sangkar ini.. Aku hanya berharap tentang kebebasan_

 **-SKIP-**

Kini bulan mulai menampakkan wujudnya. Kuroko merapikan piring yang ia gunakan untuk makan malam tadi. Kini, dia hanya tinggal menunggu Momoi mengambil piring tersebut. Jangkrik saling bersahutan. Angin malam mulai menghembuskan suhu dingin.

Kuroko menatap langit hitam, dan bintang- bintang yang mulai bertebaran di langit malam. Ia menghela napas sesaat. Kuroko bergerak menuju lemari kecil, untuk mengambil serulingnya. Ia memainkan seruling itu. Nada yang terdengar lirih, dan amat sedih bagi orang yang mendengarkan lagu itu. Seakan- akan menandakan hati Kuroko sekarang. Yang menginginkan kebebasan, untuk pergi dari sangkar.

"Nada yang indah, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi. Kuroko terkejut karena kehadiran Akashi yang tiba- tiba. Kuroko menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Akashi yang telah melepaskan jubahnya.

 _Untuk apa ia melepaskan jubahnya itu, hah ? Dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh- aneh padaku, kan ? Iya, kan ?_

Kuroko menatap horor Akashi yang kini bertelanjang dada. Akashi terdiam, hanya merasa biasa- biasa saja. Ia menatap Kuroko yang membatu di ranjang. Akashi tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kenapa ? Merasa kalah dengan badanku ini.." ejek Akashi.

 _Sialan kau, jangan berbuat yang aneh- aneh atau kena akibatnya dengan Ignite Pass Kai –ku..._

Akashi mendekati Kuroko yang sedang menjerit di dalam hatinya. Kuroko merasa dia benar- benar bukan makhluk yang beruntung di dalam hidupnya. Sialnya lagi, Kuroko terperangkap di atas kasur, dan makhluk di depannya berhasil membuatnya terpojok. Akashi mendekat, Kuroko merasa hidupnya akan berakhir saat ini juga.

 _JANGAN DEKAT- DEKAT DENGANKU.. AKU MASIH NORMAL !_

Kuroko menutup matanya takut. Akashi berhenti di depan wajah Kuroko, dia tahu jika dia masih tetap melanjutkan tekadnya, Kuroko pasti akan sangat membencinya. Akashi mendekat lalu, mencium keningnya. Kuroko terdiam, kala keningnya di cium. Dia mendongak untuk menatap Akashi yang kini tersenyum. Kuroko merona seketika.

 _SIAALAAAAAANNNNN..._

Akashi segera merebahkan dirinya di kasur, lalu berusaha untuk tertidur. Kuroko berdoa di dalam hatinya agar ia masih bisa melihat langit biru yang indah besok.

"Tidurlah.. jika kau tidak tidur, akan kupaksa kau tidur.." Kuroko menatap tajam Akashi yang kini dengan santainya berebah di kasurnya. Tunggu, sejak awal ini memang kamarnya Akashi, dan Kuroko hanya diberikan fasilitas ini untuk sementara waktu.

Kuroko memilih menurut, lalu ia berebah namun, ia tidak menghadap Akashi. Wajahnya masih memerah karena perlakuan Akashi tadi.

 _Huuh, apa maksudnya melakukan hal tadi, hah ? Dia pikir dia siapa Jendral ? Ehm, tapi dia memang Jendral.. Calon Raja.. Raja Iblis.._

"Jangan berbalik.. kau harus menghadapku" titah Akashi. Kuroko merasa jengkel seketika.

 _Dasar Raja Iblis.. Akan kulempar kau ke neraka dengan Ignite Pass –ku_

Kuroko segera menghadap ke Akashi. Namun, tiba- tiba dia teringat ketika Akashi mencium keningnya. Kuroko memegang keningnya, untungnya Akashi sudah menutup matanya, dan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

"Keningmu itu tidak akan cacaran, jadi tenang saja.." seru Akashi

 _Diamlah.. Aku juga tahu, Raja Iblis_

"Tetsuya.. Apa hubunganmu dengan Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko termangu menatap Akashi yang kini membuka matanya. _Heterochrome_ dan _Aquamarine_ saling bertemu.

 _Dia itu sebenarnya niat tidur tidak, sih ?_

"Kami hanya sahabat sejak kami kecil.. dan, kami bertemu ketika aku memainkan serulingku di taman bunga" Akashi teringat 1 hal. Tentang sebuah pertemuannya dengan cinta pertamanya juga. Nada yang sering Kuroko mainkan juga hampir mirip dengan nada cinta pertamanya.

 _Nada seruling itu.. hampir mirip sekali.._

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Huee.. Akhirnya Chapter 5 telah selesai.. Banzai ! Banzai !_

 ** _Arie_** _:_ -_-'' _datang- datang jangan GJ lagi, deh.. gak bisa normal selembar aja gitu_

 ** _Narie :_** _Hehe.. soalnya untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa menyelesaikan adegan romance yah, walau Arie- chan tidak membantuku_

 ** _Arie :_** _*Membaca Chapter 5* Kayaknya ada garingnya deh, aneh.. padahal aku sudah membantu lewat doa- doa mujarab_

 ** _Narie :_** _Huueeee... Kenapa aku selalu dibully oleh kalian semua, APA SALAHKU SELAMA INI ! AKU SALAH APA !_

 ** _Arie :_** _Dasar GJ, Ok, Guys.. Kita lupain aja dia dulu, deh.. Jangan lupa klik Follow, Favorite, and Review for Shiota Arie chan, Don't forget to #AkaKuro and #Ariechan_

 ** _Narie_** _: Tunggu bentar, kenapa Cuma Shiota Arie chan ? namaku mana ? T^T huee.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Nangis lagi.. Ralat, Shiota Narie_Arie chan, minna.. Dukung kami terus ya.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Eits.. #KiKuro juga didukung ya.. #NarieChantik juga dong.._

 ** _Arie :_** _Jadi orang jangan kecentilan napa, sih ? Heran ah.. punya kembaran aja kagak benar_

 ** _Narie :_** _Siapa yang kecentilan ? Yang mulai #Ariechan siapa duluan ? aku, kan Cuma mau ikut- ikutan sama Arie- chan.. Hayoo.. ' O '_

 _Arie speechless tiba- tiba.. Narie nyengir_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER #6**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (** ** _Arie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL..**

 **[SELAMAT MEMBACA, MINNA- SAN !]**

Matahari telah terbit. Ayam- ayam berkokok. Kini, hari telah berganti, dan para pekerja siap melaksanakan tugas masing- masing. Kuroko terbangun, lalu menatap ke sebelahnya. Kosong. Ya, mungkin saja, Akashi sudah bangun duluan, dan melaksanakan tugas sebagai Jendral. Tapi, kenapa jubah Akashi masih ada di kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun ya, rupanya, Tetsuya ?" tanya seseorang. Kuroko terkejut, lalu berbalik, dan menoleh ke arah Akashi yang keluar dari kamar mandi.

 _Ah, rupanya dia habis mandi, toh.. syukurlah, tapi, aku lebih bersyukur, jika aku telah menemukan mayatnya di sebelahku._

"Tetsuya" panggil Akashi berkali- kali. Kuroko hanya menatap datar Akashi.

 _Kenapa dia memandangku dengan pandangan haus darah, hah ?_

Pintu kamar terbuka, dan menampilkan Momoi yang membawakan baki sarapan. Ia terkejut, kala melihat Akashi di depan pintu kamar mandi, dan Kuroko yang baru bangun tidur.

 _Tuhan.. Apakah semalam terjadi sesuatu yang amat ajaib. Mengapa aku tidak dibangunkan untuk sekedar melihatnya.. Aku menyesal tidak mengintipnya...!_

Momoi dengan mimik lesunya, segera menaruh nampan berisi sarapan, dan pamit keluar. Kuroko hanya terdiam, lalu melirik Akashi yang masih santai di depan kamar mandi.

 _KAPAN KAU AKAN MEMAKAI BAJUMU, HAH !?_

 **-SKIP-**

Kise berjalan di taman Kerajaan. Dia menghela napas bisa keluar dari sekapan kamarnya. Iris kuningnya melirik ke jendela kamar yang sangat ia hapal adalah kamar peristirahatan Akashi. Dan, Kise tahu, kamar itulah Kuroko berada.

"Oi, Kise ! Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kamu punya keinginan untuk kabur bersama salah satu tahanan di Ruang Isolasi ?!" seru seseorang. Kise menoleh tidak suka. Wajahnya menunjukkan jika dia tidak ingin diganggu apalagi oleh gangu- uhm, maksudnya Komandan Pasukan Utama, Komandan Aomine Daiki.

"Oh.. hanya kasihan, dan cerita selesai" ujar Kise

"Aku tahu kau bohong, Satsuki bilang jika tahanan itu adalah Cinta Pertamamu, kan ? Dan, sekarang dia berada di kamar peristirahatan Akashi" seru Aomine. Kise mengangguk ragu.

"Wow.. Bagaimana rupanya ? Cantik ? Berdada besar ? Seksi ?" Kise memalingkan wajahnya.

 _Kau tidak akan percaya padaku jika kukatakan hal yang sebenarnya, kan ! Tapi, aku ingin tahu reaksimu itu -ssu_

"Tidak, dia tidak cantik, hanya imut.. dadanya rata.. dan tidak seksi, kulitnya pucat, namun seputih susu.. Lalu, wajahnya datar – _ssu_ " Aomine terdiam mencerna jawaban Kise.

"Cewek macam apa yang kau sukai itu, sih ?" tanya Aomine. Kise terkekeh.

"Dia bukan cewek kok.. dia **COWOK TULEN** " seru Kise. Aomine diam. Satu hal yang ia tidak sangka dari sahabatnya sendiri adalah, _aku tidak pernah menyangka kamu_.., pikir Aomine.

 _Ekspresi wajah yang amat lucu, Aominecchi.._

 **-SKIP-**

Momoi datang dengan membawakan beberapa alat yang Kuroko minta untuk membuat seruling baru. Kuroko amat bersyukur dengan orang tuanya yang pemusik, Ayahnya mengajarinya membuat seruling, dan Ibunya mengajarinya bermain seruling.

Momoi kagum ketika Kuroko dengan cekatan bisa membuat seruling dalam waktu yang singkat. Seruling itu diukir sebagai hiasan, dan Momoi amat menyukai seruling yang dibuat oleh Kuroko.

"Hai' sudah selesai.. sekarang, tinggal menyiapkan suara yang merdu untuk seruling ini" ujar Kuroko. Momoi memperhatikan apa yang Kuroko lakukan. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama, akhirnya seruling itu bisa membuat nada yang indah.

"Ini seruling untukmu, Momoi- san.. terima kasih karena telah menemaniku di sini" ujar Kuroko. Momoi tersenyum, dia lebih senang pemberian yang diberikan oleh Kuroko.

"Apakah kau juga akan mengajarkanku bermain seruling ini ?" tanya Momoi. Kuroko hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. Ia mengambil serulingnya, dan mengajari Momoi. Akashi mengintip kegiatan Pelayan setianya dan Orang yang membuatnya tertarik. Tanpa ia sadari, senyumannya terkembang.

"Kurasa harus lebih cepat memberikannya permintaan dengan begitu hubungan dengan Ryouta akan merenggang.." ujar Akashi lalu berjalan pergi.

 **-SKIP-**

Kuroko menatap langit yang memancarkan kemerahannya. Langit mulai gelap. Bintang dan Bulan akan muncul. Kuroko menebak satu hal, mengapa angin malam ini memberikan udara yang teramat dingin. Kuroko memegang lengannya, berusaha memberikan sedikit kehangatan.

 _Kurasa salju putih akan turun sebentar lagi.. Tidak terasa musim dingin akan segera tiba._

"Tutup saja jendelanya, jika kau merasakan kedinginan, Tetsuya.. atau tidak mendekatlah ke perapian untuk menghangatkan diri" seru Akashi yang duduk di dekat perapian sambil membaca buku. Kuroko baru ingat jika Akashi sudah datang, dan menghangatkan dirinya di perapian. Makan malam sudah selesai, dan dia tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kuroko berjalan menuju kasur, dan segera berebah seraya merengganggkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Akashi masih asyik membaca buku.

 **Dua jam kemudian...**

Akashi menutup bukunya, lalu menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang kini sudah terlelap di kasurnya. Pelan- pelan, dia mendekati Kuroko yang tidur nyenyak. Akashi bisa melihat wajah Kuroko yang terlihat cantik saat itu. Akashi mendekat, dan segera mencium bibir Kuroko. Agak lama, Akashi hanya terdiam, lalu melepaskan ciumannya, dan menatap wajah Kuroko yang kini terkejut.

 _Ups, sepertinya dia bangun dari tidurnya.._

 _APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU, HAH !_

Kuroko rasanya ingin kabur saja. Apa yang membuatnya begitu disukai sesama jenis, sih ? dia saja tidak mirip laki- laki. Tapi, kalo dipikir- pikir Kise juga pernah menciumnya.

 _SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN DARIKU, SIH ?!_

Wajah Kuroko memerah, Akashi menatap Kuroko di bawah perangkapnya, dan sepertinya Kuroko sama sekali belum menyadari perangkapnya. Kuroko menoleh ke Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Akan kukatakan permintaan yang pertama padamu, Tetsuya.. inilah permintaannya, mulai saat ini kau harus menjauhi Ryouta, tidak peduli jika dia adalah Sahabatmu atau Dia mencintaimu" seru Akashi. Kuroko tertegun.

 _Menjauhi.. Kise- kun, kenapa ?_

"Yang kedua... Menikahlah denganku.. dan menjadi permaisuriku"

 _DIA TIDAK SEDANG BERCANDA, KAN !_

"Tunggu dulu.. kamu itu sedang bercanda, kan ?" tanya Kuroko mencari kepastian dahulu. Rasanya Kuroko masih normal, ataukah mungkin orientasinya berubah ketika Kise maupun Akashi menciumnya.

"Tidak, sampai saat inipun aku tidak pernah bercanda, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi. Kuroko diam. Wajahnya memucat.

"Ta- tapi.. apa kata orang- orang.. dan, lagi aku tidak mau.."

"Mereka akan kubungkam, berani ada yang menyentuhmu lagi.. aku tidak akan pernah rela, Tetsuya meskipun itu sahabatmu tercinta, Kise Ryouta.. hanya tinggal 2 minggu lagi, aku akan menjadi raja di Kerajaan ini.. Ingat, Tetsuya, Jika kau menolak maka kau hanya perlu menunggu waktu dimana Ryouta akan bersimbah darah tepat, di depanmu..."

 _Aku tidak pernah menduga ini akan terjadi.. Jika malam ini sudah berudara dingin, pastinya 2 minggu lagi, musim dingin akan tiba.._

"Tepat setelah penobatanku menjadi raja, kita akan menikah..." ujar Akashi. Kuroko hanya bisa diam di tempat. Dia kehilangan kata- katanya. Akashi mencium Kuroko sekali lagi.

 _Ini adalah mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah bisa kubayangkan.._

 **-SKIP-**

Pagi terasa muncul lebih cepat, Kuroko mulai merasa waktu mempermainkan dirinya. Ingin saja ia menangisi takdir kehidupan. Tapi, ia tahu. Tidak ada gunanya menangisi yang telah terjadi. Momoi tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Kuroko, namun dia bersikap tidak tahu menahu.

 _"_ _Ano, Akashi- kun.. aku hanya ingin memberitahukanmu 1 hal, kurasa Kuroko- sama mulai tidak betah jika hanya berdiam di kamar itu, kurasa dia membutuhkan angin segar" seru Momoi. Akashi menatap Momoi. Momoi benar, Kuroko pasti akan merasa lebih tersiksa ketimbang sebuah kebebasan._

 _"_ _Aku berencana untuk mengatakan permintaan yang ia janjikan, jika aku tidak membunuh Ryouta.. Mungkin, adanya benarnya, Satsuki.. mengurungnya di kamar hanya akan membuatnya terasa tidak mempunyai kebebasan, jika begitu aku akan mengatakan permintaan itu lalu dia bisa jalan- jalan di Kerajaan maupun Desa, bersamamu, Satsuki" Momoi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk paham._

 _"_ _Tapi, apa permintaan yang akan kamu ajukan padanya, Akashi- kun ?" tanya Momoi_

 _"_ _Menikah denganku" bisik Akashi pelan, meskipun pelan Momoi bisa mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh Momoi._

 _"_ _H- Hah ?"_

 _"_ _Tugasmu saat ini adalah menghiburnya, dan membujuknya agar ia tidak terlalu membenci Kerajaan ini, Satsuki.." perintah Akashi. Momoi hanya mengangguk, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan Akashi._

Momoi menghela napas, tugasnya saat ini adalah menghibur, dan membujuk Kuroko untuk mencintai Kerajaan sebelum menjadi seorang bagian dari Kerajaan.

"Ne, Kuroko- kun.. maukah kamu jalan- jalan denganku keliling di Desa sini.. kebetulan, aku ingin tahu tentang masakan kesukaanmu agar aku tidak perlu memasak soup yang sama untukmu, kan" ajak Momoi, namun Kuroko terdiam.

"Aku hanya ingin Kuroko- kun bisa menghirup udara segar, tentu saja.. kita pergi diam- diam, tanpa Akashi- sama tahu.." Momoi tahu ia berbohong pada Kuroko, tapi itulah perintah dari Akashi. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.

 _"_ _Jika kau mengajaknya keluar, bilang saja bahwa kalian akan pergi diam- diam, tanpa aku tahu.. atau bilang saja aku sedang sibuk sehingga tidak tahu menahu dengan begitu dia tidak akan tertekan" seru Akashi_

"Dia pasti tahu, Momoi- san.." ujar Kuroko. Momoi menggeleng.

"Tadi aku melihat jadwal kegiatannya dan kulihat banyak pertemuan, dan rapat yang harus dihadiri olehnya"

 _"_ _Ah, pastikan satu hal.. dia tidak pergi dengan Ryouta kemanapun itu.. kau harus tetap ada di sampingnya, Satsuki"_

Kuroko menunduk, lalu mengangguk dengan senyuman tipis yang bahkan Momoi tahu itu adalah senyuman terpaksa yang diberikan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya untuknya pertama kali.

 _Maafkan aku, Kuroko- kun... ini adalah perintah_

 **-SKIP-**

Kise berkeliling istana, menoleh kesana – sini, dan berharap menemukan orang yang ia cari. Ntah, kenapa hatinya merasakan hal yang tidak enak tentang Kuroko hari ini. Ingin tidur, tidak bisa. Ingin duduk, merasa gelisah. Ingin makan, malah tak nafsu.

Kise berhenti, dan menatap pintu kamar peristirahatan Akashi. Ragu di dalam hatinya belum juga terobati, Kise ingin melihat sahabatnya itu. Tangannya hendak bersiap membuka pintu, tapi ada suara yang amat menyebalkan yang menegurnya.

"Jika kau ketahuan, kau akan dibunuh langsung olehnya – _nanodayo_ " seru seseorang. Kise menghela napas, lalu menatap ke arah orang yang menegurnya, Midorima.

"Justru saat ini aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya – _ssu_ " ujar Kise seraya bersandar di dinding.

"Percuma, saat inipun, dia juga tidak ada di kamar itu.. aku melihatnya dan Momoi pergi ntah kemana.. bukankah jika dia sudah keluar dari kamar, kau tahu artinya, kan – _nanodayo_ "

Kise mendecih. Saat ini hatinya merasa kesal sendiri karena keterlambatannya, dia merasa amat terlambat sekarang.

"Lalu mereka pergi kemana sekarang, Midorimacchi ?" tanya Kise. Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, seraya mengangkat bahunya. Antara tidak tahu atau tidak peduli. Kise berjalan pergi, namun Midorima bersuara lagi.

"Jika kau mengejar, kurasa tidak akan menjadi ampun lagi bagimu – _nanodayo_ " Langkah Kise terhenti, dia memikirkan ucapan Midorima. Kise memukul tembok di sebelahnya.

 _Maafkan aku yang terlambat, Kurokocchi.. aku sungguh bodoh, karena terlambat_

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Gak kusangka, bagian ini sudah mencapai klimaks.. hm, apa yang harus kulakukan agar lebih asyik dari Arie- chan ya ?_ *Berpikir*

 ** _Arie :_** _Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Chapter ini, hah ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Idih, lagi PMS kerjaannya marah mulu.. aku, kan Cuma ngebaca Chapter 6, Kakak_

 ** _Arie :_** *menatap dengan tatapan menjijikan* _Kuharap kau tidak mengubah skenario secara diam- diam_

 _Narie mengangguk, lalu membaca lagi dari awal hingga akhir._

 ** _Arie :_** _Guys, jangan lupa klik Follow, Favorite, and Review.. and don't forget to give possitive Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Jangan lupa #NarieChantik and #KiKuro jika kalian pendukungku, tolong dukung aku, minna.. ayo ! kita kalahkan Arie- chan_

 ** _Arie :_** *specchless* _Gj amat hidup lo saat ini.. #Ariechan and #AkaKuro ya_

 ** _Narie :_** _Eaa... yang ikut- ikutan~ hari ini ada yang spesial sekaleee, minna ! doakan UTS berjalan lancar agar FFn #MyLoveisEnemy berjalan lancar tanpa HIATUS !_

 _Aamiinn !_

 ** _Arie :_** _Alah, udahlah.. sayonara, minna !_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THANK YOU** **J**


	7. Chapter 7

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (** ** _Narie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL..**

 **[HAPPY READING THIS FFN, READER- SAN]**

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli beberapa pakaian untuk Kuroko- kun, aku bosan melihat baju yang sama seakan- akan kau adalah tahanan, Bagaimana jika kita membelikanmu baju yang baru" ujar Momoi. Kuroko melirik Momoi, "Tentu saja yang tidak terlalu mewah, dengan begitu Akashi- sama tidak akan curiga" ujar Momoi lagi. Kuroko mengangguk. Mereka berjalan menuju salah satu toko baju. Momoi memilihkan baju dengan warna hitam dengan gradian merah yang menghias, dan baju biru tebal.

"Ada baiknya jika kita juga membeli beberapa baju tebal, musim dingin akan segera dimulai, dan pasti akan sangat dingin" ujar Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk. Setelah memilih, dan membayar. Momoi mengajak Kuroko ke pasar.

"Aku ingin membeli bahan- bahan dapur, aku lupa jika ada beberapa persediaan sayur, dan daging yang habis" ujar Momoi

"Kurasa ada baiknya jika kau juga membeli buah, Momoi- san.. Buah sebagai makanan penutup dan pelengkap" Momoi mengangguk, lalu menunjuk beberapa sayuran dan buah untuk dikirim ke Istana. Mereka berhenti sejenak, di sebuah kedai. Momoi memesan minuman hangat, dan dua potong roti. Kuroko tetap diam.

"Apakah Kuroko- kun ingin mencari sesuatu lagi ?" tanya Momoi. Namun, Kuroko tidak menjawab. Momoi tahu, dia sedang melamun.

"Kuroko- kun.." panggil Momoi. Kuroko terkejut, lalu tersenyum tipis menatap Momoi. Dia tahu arti pandangan Kuroko saat ini, itu pandangan yang terluka. Momoi tahu, dia ingin menolong pemuda itu kembali seperti kala mereka bertemu di hari yang lalu.

"Uhm.. Ada apa, Momoi- san ? Kurasa aku tidak ingin mencari apapun lagi. Angin semakin dingin saja rasanya" seru Kuroko.

"Apa yang Kuroko- kun pikirkan ?" tanya Momoi mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

 _Pembohong.. tatapan terluka milikmu sudah terlihat, Kuroko- kun.. aku makhluk yang tidak bisa kau bohongi._

"Bagaimana jika kita mencari buku.. ada seorang penulis terkenal yang sangat kusukai karya bukunya" ujar Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk. Pesanan mereka datang. Momoi maupun Kuroko hanya terdiam menikmati pesanan.

 **-SKIP-**

Akashi menghela napas. Dia merasa stress sekarang. Pekerjaan di depannya membuatnya ingin sekali membunuh orang- orang yang selalu membuatnya sibuk. Pikirannya melayang ke arah Kuroko.

 _Sedang apa ya dia ? Apakah Satsuki sudah mengajaknya keluar ?_

TOK ! TOK ! TOK !

"Masuk" ujar Akashi. Seorang lelaki dengan jubah hitam masuk, lalu membuka tudungnya. Akashi menatap lelaki di depannya. Mibuchi Reo. Mata- matanya yang terpercaya.

"Apa Satsuki membawa Tetsuya jalan- jalan keliling desa ?" tanya Akashi. Reo mengangguk.

"Mereka sedang di kedai untuk istirahat, lalu kudengar mereka akan ke Toko Buku sebentar, lalu mungkin kembali ke sini.." ujar Reo. Akashi mengangguk.

"Hn, ya.." Reo merasa ada yang aneh dengan Akashi.

"Sei- Sama.. kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu saat ini. Apa itu karena Tetsuya itu ?" tanya Reo. Akashi menatap Reo tajam. Tatapan mengerikan. Reo berusaha meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Ah, kudengar dari kerajaan sebelah.. Kerajaan Kaijo, hendak memberontak dari lingkungan Kerajaan Rakuzan. Apa yang akan engkau lakukan, Sei- sama ?" Reo segera mengalihkan topiknya. Dia tidak ingin mati sebelum bahagia bersama istri dan anaknya.

"Siapkan saja beberapa mata- mata, jika memang berita itu benar, barulah siapkan tentara untuk menyerang para pemberontak" ujar Akashi. Reo mengangguk, lalu pamit keluar, tidak lupa ia memakai tudung hitamnya lagi. Akashi memangku dagunya.

"Kenapa banyak sekali pemberontakan akhir- akhir ini ?" tanya Akashi.

Tidak mau pusing kesekian kalinya. Akashi segera beranjak dari kursi, dan berjalan keluar. Dia ingin menghirup udara segar. Namun, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kise Ryouta.

"Apa maumu, Ryouta ?" tanya Akashi tajam. Kise menatap Akashi seakan sedang memotong para korbannya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Akashicchi.. Jangan macam- macam dengan Kurokocchi- Ku" ujar Kise dengan penekanan pada kata 'Kurokocchi- Ku'. Akashi hanya terkekeh, lalu menyeringai. Heterochrome Akashi menatap tajam Kise.

"Seharusnya kaulah yang jangan macam- macam dengan Tetsuya, Ryouta.. Saat ini, Tetsuya hanya milikmu. Kau tidak akan pernah memilikinya" ujar Akashi, lalu berjalan pergi. Kise segera menahan tangan Akashi.

"Salah.. Jika aku tidak memilikinya, maka kau juga tidak akan memiliki Kurokocchi" Akashi segera menarik lengannya, lalu pergi. Kise mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Lihat saja, Akashicchi.. aku mempunyai banyak rencana yang akan membuatmu tidak memiliki Kurokocchi lagi.._

 **-SKIP-**

Kuroko dan Momoi segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka segera mengeluarkan barang- barang yang telah mereka beli. Beberapa baju tipis dan tebal milik Kuroko. Beberapa buku yang milik Momoi, namun juga akhirnya milik Kuroko.

"Uhm.. aku akan membaca yang ini terlebih dahulu, Kuroko- kun bisa membaca ini terlebih dahulu, lalu kita bertukar jika, kita sudah selesai membacanya" ujar Momoi. Kuroko mengangguk. Kuroko menatap judul buku yang ia pegang.

 _NIGHTMARE OF THE KINGS_

 _Karya. Ryouzose Chihiro_

Kuroko terdiam. Dia menatap nama penulis yang tertera di buku.

 _Chihiro.. mengapa begitu tidak terasa asing ?_

Momoi menatap Kuroko yang masih membaca nama sang penulis. Momoi berusaha berpikir positif.

"Agh, Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kuroko- kun.. Aku pamit dulu, Kuroko- kun" Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Momoi pergi. Kuroko duduk di atas kasur, dan membuka buku yang ia pegang. Saat ini, ia tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi.

 _Chihiro, dimana kamu sekarang ?_

 **-SKIP-**

Di suatu tempat yang tidak jauh dari Kerajaan Rakuzan. Seorang pemuda berhenti sesaat, ketika dia melihat pedesaan. Dia tahu, dia sudah sampai di Kerajaan Rakuzan. Pemuda itu segera berjalan. Tidak mempedulikan apapun tentangnya. Saat ini dia mempunyai tugas penting.

 _Tunggu aku.._

 **-SKIP-**

Akashi membuka pintu kamar peristirahatan miliknya. Dia bisa melihat Kuroko yang asyik membaca buku barunya, padahal makan malam sudah tersedia di sampingnya. Dan, Kuroko tidak menyadari jika Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar, dan menguncinya.

"Kurasa eksistensiku memudar dari buku itu, ya ?" tanya Akashi. Kuroko hampir jantungan. Hei, dia belum mau mati muda, loh.. Kuroko menatap datar Akashi.

"Apa yang kau baca, manis ?"

"Tidak penting.. hanya sebuah buku" Akashi menyeringai, dia mengambil buku itu, dan segera melemparnya sembarangan. Belum mengeluarkan protes, Akashi sudah memerangkapkan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Kuroko meneguk ludahnya. Oh, Tuhan.. Apakah kau ingin sekali mempermainkan Kuroko Tetsuya yang tidak bersalah sama sekali. Tunggu, dia punya kesalahan, memberontak. Ya, mungkin Tuhan ingin memberikan Kuroko Hukuman kecil.

"Apa maumu, Akashi.."

"Tentu saja, kamu, manisku.. apa lagi yang kuinginkan dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang membuatku tertarik karena pemberontakannya"

"Lalu ? Apa kau belum cukup puas membuatku seperti ini ?" Akashi terkekeh. Kuroko memang selalu membuatnya tertantang.

"Ya, selain menjadi permaisuriku.. kau selamanya mutlak milikku. Dan, tidak akan kubiarkan seorangpun yang berani menyentuh properti milik Akashi Seijuurou"

"Aku ? Properti, katamu ? Apakah aku memang seharga itu ?" Kuroko berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi cengkraman Akashi terlalu kuat, "Lepaskan aku, Raja Sialan.."

"Aku belum menjadi Raja, Tetsuya.. Tapi, aku akan menghukummu karena ketidak sopanan dirimu kepada calon raja Rakuzan" Akashi mencium bibir Kuroko, dia memaksakan lidahnya masuk. Kini, Akashi yang mendominasi mulut Kuroko. Yang didominasi berusaha melawan, namun malah terjadi adu lidah. Akashi segera melepaskan ciuman itu. Keduanya berebut menghirup oksigen.

"Kurasa kau sangat hebat sekarang, sayang.." Kuroko kesal.

"Diamlah.." Akashi menyeringai. Lalu, ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya, dan segera pergi ke perapian. Udara dingin masuk melalui jendela. Dan, dia hanya ingin menghangatkan diri. Kuroko terdiam. Dia ingin menangis, tapi tidak di depan Akashi. Hanya akan membuatnya rendah. Hei, Kuroko juga punya harga diri, loh..

 _Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.. Dimana kamu sekarang ?_

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Narie :_** _Wuaah... Tet-chan, Ganbare. Aku akan datang, dan menolongmu.. tunggulah aku._

 ** _Arie :_** _Memangnya kamu siapa ?_

 ** _Narie :_** _Aku.. Aku adalah pembela kebenaran Fujoshi.. Aku akan menolong para Fujoshi yang kekurangan asupan.. HAHAHAHA_

 ** _Arie :_** _Ya tuhan.. seberapa besar kesalahan Mama dan Papa sebelum melahirkanku dan adikku yang tidak waras sama sekali.._

 _Ok, deh, Reader- san.. jangan lupa klik 'Favorite', 'Follow' and Review for Shiota Narie_Arie chan. Kami membutuhkan dukungan kalian semua.._

 ** _Narie :_** _Huaaammm... Aku ingin menolong para Fujoshi seluruh dunia, HAHAHAHAHA.. ggrrooookkkk_

 _[Arie menatap Narie yang tertidur di samping lemari]_

 ** _Arie :_** _Pantasan gila, tidur aja udah kayak orang gila.._

 **.**

 **.**


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"MY LOVE IS ENEMY #8/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (emArie- chan)/em/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL../span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"[HAPPY READING]/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Seorang pemuda berjalan menyusuri pinggiran desa. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ditutup oleh tudung hitam. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang menyadari eksistensinya. Dia menghela napas, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu kedai yang baru saja dibuka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"KRING ! KRING !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan ?" tanya seorang gadis yang sedang mengelap meja panjang di depannya. Pemuda itu terkejut, lalu berusaha tenang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku hanya ingin sarapan.. apa makanan yang paling enak di kedai ini ?" tanyanya. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu segera berbicara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ada emCaramel soup/em, khas Desa Rakuzan.. lalu, Bubur daging sapi, dan emBeef Steak/em"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku ingin mencoba emCaramel soup/em" Sang gadis mengangguk, dan dengan cekatan gadis itu membuat emcaramel soup/em, lalu menyerahkannya kepada pemuda itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"KRING ! KRING !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Uwaa.. aku tidak menyangka belajaan kita akan sebanyak ini.. padahal masih pagi sekali.." ujar seorang gadis bersurai pink. Di sampingnya gadis pink itu, pemuda dengan surai biru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ah, tidak apa- apa.. Ini juga mungkin sebagai olahraga ringan" seru pemuda biru itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Na- chan.. 2 kopi hangat, dan 2 potong roti lapis" seru gadis pink itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Na, segera mengangguk. Pemuda yang sedang menikmati emcaramel soup/em, melirik dua pemuda dan gadis itu. Tatapan matanya berubah saat menatap sang pemuda biru./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku rasa aku mengenalnya../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Pemuda biru itu merasa diperhatikan, menatap ke sana- kemari. Tidak menemukan orang yang memperhatikannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kuroko- kun kenapa ?" tanya gadis pink itu. Yang dipanggil Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menatap Na yang datang dengan pesanan mereka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ini pesanan kalian.. Momoi- chan, siapa pemuda di depanmu ?" tanya Na penasaran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Temanku.. Kuroko Tetsuya- kun.. Uhm, Kuroko- kun, ini temanku Narue. Sering kupanggil Na- chan"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "emYoroshiku.. /emNarue- san, Kuroko Tetsuya desu.." Kuroko menyapanya. Narue mengangguk, dan kembali ke tempatnya. Dia bingung, tidak melihat pemuda yang makan tadi, di mejanya hanya ada mangkuk dengan soup yang tersisa, dan uang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sepertinya uang kembaliaanya bisa untukku../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Pemuda tadi yang makan, segera berjalan keluar. Dia gugup./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kuroko Tetsuya.. Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ne, Kuroko- kun.. ada yang mau dibeli lagi ? aku rasa bagianku sudah cukup" seru Momoi. Kuroko menghabiskan roti lapisnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Bagaimana jika buku, aku ingin membeli buku lagi" Momoi mengangguk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku juga mau membeli buku lagi, bagaimana dengan buku yang kemarin. Bagus ? Apa itu judulnya 'Nightmare of the kings' ya" Kuroko mengangguk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Ryouzo Chihiro- san betul- betul membawa para pembacanya menuju dunia lain"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku juga menyukai Chihiro- san, belum ada yang bertemu dengannya katanya.. dia selalu menghilang, dan hanya mengirimkan buku karyanya lewat pos lalu pergi"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Semoga saja kita beruntung" Momoi mengangguk senang, lalu menghabiskan kopi hangat miliknya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kise mondar- mandir di ruangannya. Dia sedang memikirkan banyak rencana untuk bisa menghancurkan seorang Akashi Seijuuro untuk merebut Kuroko darinya. Kise tahu, Akashi pasti mempunyai rencana di luar akal untuk menghancurkan sahabatnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang tidak berguna lagi, Kise.. semuanya sudah terlambat" ujar seseorang dari pintu. Kise hanya mendongak, menatap orang yang amat menyebalkan. Menurut Kise, orang yang amat menyebalkan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Apa maksudmu, Midorimacchi.." tanya Kise. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Menatap datar Kise./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kau ingin tahu apa yang diminta oleh Akashi pada sahabatmu itu.." Kise menggigit bibirnya, "Pernikahan" Kise segera meninju Midorima, namun berhasil dihindari./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sudah kubilang untuk diam saja, Mi- Do- Ri- Ma- Cchi" ujar Kise. Midorima membetulkan posisi kacamatanya lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak.. yang penting aku sudah memberitahukanmu tentang permintaan Akashi" Kise diam. Mengepalkan tangannya sehingga kukunya melukai tangannya sendiri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Sialan.. Kurokocchi, aku terlambat lagi../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Lalu ? Kau mau apa memberitahukannya padaku ? Perintah Akashi ?" tanya Kise. Midorima terdiam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak..." Kise terbelalak, lalu menatap Midorima dalam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kenapa Midorimacchi... ?br / /span/emstrongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Kuroko menatap judul bukunya karya Ryouzo Chihiro yang baru. Ada sekitar 3 buku yang ia pegang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Cinta dari kebiruanmu-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Apakah Tuhan tidak adil padaku dan kamu ?-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-Hilangkan saja aku dari dunia, bila tanpa sang laut birumu-/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Sepertinya bergenre emromance /emseluruhnya. Ntah, kenapa Kuroko jadi tertarik, dan segera mengambil, lalu membayar semua buku itu. Kuroko segera membuka salah satu buku, dan mulai asyik membacanya. Dia tidak mempedulikan apapun lagi sekarang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Sepertinya memang ada yang kau sukai ketimbang diriku ? Apa itu ?" tanya Akashi tiba- tiba. Kuroko terkejut, tanpa sengaja ia menjatuhkan bukunya. Akashi menatap judul bukunya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak kusangka, kau amat menyukai buku bergenre emromance/em. Tapi, seharusnya kau tetap memilihku yang lebih romantis dari buku ini, loh.." Kuroko mundur selangkah kala Akashi maju selangkah. Tanpa Kuroko sadari, dia jatuh di atas ranjang, Akashi menahannya lagi seperti kemarin./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu.. ngomong- ngomong, apa yang akan Ryouta lakukan saat tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang dicintai akan menikah ya ?" Kuroko diam./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kise- kun.. Maafkan aku/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi memegang wajah Kuroko, lalu membuat iris biru itu menatap iris emheterochrome /emyang di depannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi" ujar Akashi. Kuroko diam, lalu mengangguk. Akashi menciumnya lagi, namun lebih lembut. Seakan membuat Kuroko merasa dihargai. Kuroko diam. Dia hanya bisa diam. Namun, tanpa Akashi tahu, Kuroko menangis di dalam hatinya. Menangis dengan sangat kencang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Seorang pemuda menatap liontin yang ia kenakan. Dia mulai lupa, kapan sejak terakhir kali dia pulang ke rumah, dan bertemu keluarganya. Pemuda itu menghela napas sesaat. Matanya yang terlihat lesu menatap ke atas langit./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Salju..." ujarnya, "musim salju akan tiba..." lanjutnya. Pemuda itu diam, lalu mengingat nama pemuda yang ia temui tadi pagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Aku bersyukur, kamu masih hidup sampai sekarang, Tetsuya../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Apakah kau masih mengingatku atau melupakanku ? Aku penasaran denganmu../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Malam semakin larut. Jangkrik bersahutan. Di tengah suara jangkrik yang bernyanyi, mulai terdengar suara dengkuran./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"BRUK !/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Beberapa orang tumbang karena obat bius. Di tengah orang- orang yang tertidur, ada sosok yang sedang berjalan. Sosok itu memakai jubah juga tudung yang menutupi kepalanya. Orang itu berjalan santai memasuki arena Istana. Dia ingin mencari seseorang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku ke arah jendela. Karena malam yang semakin dingin, udara yang masuk malah lebih dingin. Dia beranjak dari kursi, untuk menutup jendela. Dia melirik ke arah Kuroko yang sudah tertidur lelap, dengan buku yang masih di pegangnya. Akashi mendekat, dan tersenyum./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Tetsuya.." seru Akashi seraya mengambil buku Kuroko dari tangan Kuroko, dan menyelimuti Kuroko. Akashi memilih segera berebah di kasur. Namun, Akashi merasa ada yang mengawasinya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Siapa ?" tanya Akashi. Sosok bertudung misterius muncul di depannya. Akashi bersiaga. Sosok itu segera menyerang maju, namun berhasil dihindari oleh Akashi. Segala serangan yang dilancarkan berhasil dihindari. Akashi mundur, dimana dia bisa mengambil pedangnya. Namun, pergerakannya sudah dibaca, sosok misterius itu segera maju, dan memukulnya kencang ke arah dinding. Akashi meringis kecil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Siapa kamu ?" tanya Akashi seraya menyeka darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Menurutmu ? Apa yang hendak kamu lakukan dengan dia ?" tanya sosok itu. Akashi tahu, sosok di depannya adalah lelaki, namun Akashi sama sekali tidak mengenali suaranya. Terkesan datar, dan tidak berintonasi sama sekali. Namun, ada yang Akashi curigai./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Siapa sosok di depannya itu ? Kenapa dia menunjuk ke arah Tetsuya ?/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Apa urusanmu dengan Tetsuya !?" tanya Akashi geram. Dia amat tidak suka, ada yang mengait- ngaitkan urusannya dengan Tetsuya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Tidak, hanya seorang yang tidak berguna.." sosok itu menjatuhkan bom asap. Asap segera memenuhi ruangan itu. Akashi menutup hidungnya. Asap menghilang perlahan, dan sosok itu sudah menghilang bersama Kuroko yang tertidur. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya erat. Geram./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "SATSUKI !" panggil Akashi. Momoi yang sedang berjalan di lorong istana sambil membawa lilin, segera panik, dan berlari ke kamar peristirahatan Akashi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "A- Ada apa, Yang mulia Akashi- sama ?" tanya Momoi/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Panggil seluruh prajurit terbaik untuk berkumpul di gerbang depan.. Tetsuya diculik" ujar Akashi. Momoi terkejut./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Siap, saya akan segera melaksanakan" Momoi keluar dari kamar, dan segera melaksanakan tugas dadakan Akashi. Tapi, dia tidak percaya ada yang menculik Kuroko padahal para penjaga tidak pernah tertidur setiap malam, penjagaan yang lumayan ketat, dan satu hal yang pasti. Apa alasan orang itu menculik Kuroko./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-SKIP-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" /span/strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan. Ntah, kenapa kepalanya amat pusing. Namun, kenapa dia seperti dibawa lari dalam gendongan seseorang. Siapa yang membawanya ? Kuroko terbangun dengan terkejut. Wajah yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya lagi, orang yang dia cari, namun tak pernah berhasil dia temukan. Kenapa orang ini akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya sekarang./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kenapa ?" tanya Kuroko/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Hm ?" tanya orang itu. Kuroko ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi, dia berusaha menahannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Kenapa.. Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang, kemana saja kau selama ini ?!" tanya Kuroko disela isak tangisnya. Dia senang, tapi juga dirudung kesedihan./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Maafkan aku, Tetsuya.. Maaf" Kuroko memeluk leher orang itu./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Chihiro- emoniichan/em.. Kemana saja kau ?!" Kuroko bertanya sekali lagi. Chihiro diam, tapi dia tetap berlari. Membiarkan Kuroko melepaskan rindunya dengan tangisan. Ah, seandainya saja dia tidak pergi, Kuroko mungkin masih bersamanya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: justify; text-justify: inter-ideograph;"span style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;" "Maafkan aku.." ujar Chihiro sekali lagi./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"-TO BE CONTINUE-/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie : /span/em/strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Akhirnya Ch.8 Ending.. Lanjut ke Ch.9/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Arie : /span/em/strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Jangan lupa klik Follow, Favorite, and Review, Minna- san.. Berikan kami semangat juga/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Narie : /span/em/strongemspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"Kami mohon pamit, Minna- san !/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%;"./span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;"TO BE CONTINUE /spanspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Wingdings; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA; mso-char-type: symbol; mso-symbol-font-family: Wingdings;"à/spanspan style="font-size: 13.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Calibri','sans-serif'; mso-ascii-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family: 'MS Mincho'; mso-fareast-theme-font: minor-fareast; mso-hansi-theme-font: minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-bidi; mso-ansi-language: IN; mso-fareast-language: JA; mso-bidi-language: AR-SA;" NEXT TO CHAPTER 9/span/strong/p 


	9. Chapter 9

**MY LOVE IS ENEMY #9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER : NOT MINE**

 **AUTHOR : SHIOTA NARIE_ARIE CHAN (** ** _Narie- chan)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : RATE- M, NOT FOR CHILD, BL, GAJE, TYPO(S), GARING, DLL..**

 **[HAPPY READING]**

 _Mayuzumi Chihiro. Bocah yang baru saja berumur 5 tahun. Kemarin, hari ulang tahunnya, dia memohon teman agar dapat bermain karena tidak ada satupun yang mau bermain dengannya. Apalagi dengan bekas luka di pipinya. dan Kini, Dia hanya terdiam menatap keranjang berisi bayi berambut biru muda yang amat manis, menurutnya. Mayuzumi menghela napas sesaat._

 _Siapa pula yang tega membuang bayi (semanis) ini.._

 _Mayuzumi mengangkat keranjang itu. Membawa keranjang itu berserta bayi mungil itu. Mungkin bayi itu adalah hadiah dari tuhan untuknya. Yah, setidaknya yang penting harapannya terkabul. Yaitu, punya teman. Mayuzumi membuka pintu, terlihat di ruang tengah, seorang wanita yang sedang merajut, dan seorang pria yang tengah membuat seruling. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya, dan tersenyum menatap anak angkatnya._

 _"_ _Ada apa, Chihiro.. hm, apa yang kamu bawa ?!" tanya wanita itu. Kuroko Azusa._

 _"_ _Aku menemukan bayi ini dibuang, jadi aku membawanya kemari.. kurasa dia masih hidup" ujar Mayuzumi. Azusa tersenyum, lalu menatap bayi di keranjang yang dibawa oleh Mayuzumi._

 _"_ _Wah.. kasihan dia dibuang, Chihiro mau punya adik, bagaimana kalau kita mengangkatnya sebagai anak agar Chihiro punya teman juga, Azusa !?" tanya pria itu. Kuroko Yoshio. Azusa tersenyum, lalu mengangguk senang. Chihiro melirik ke arah bayi yang kini di gendongan Azusa._

 _"_ _Namanya siapa ya ?" tanya Azusa_

 _"_ _Kau boleh kasih nama buat dia, Chihiro.." ujar Yoshio sambil tersenyum. Mayuzumi diam, lalu memikirkan namanya._

 _"_ _T- Tetsuya.. Uhm, boleh pakai margamu, Bu, Yah ? Kurasa jika memakai nama belakangku tidak akan cocok" Azusa tersenyum lalu mengangguk._

 _"_ _Kuroko Tetsuya ya.. Nama yang cocok, Ah.. Chihiro, dia tersenyum" ujar Azusa. Mayuzumi terpana, melihat bayi itu tersenyum. Yoshio mengelus rambut abu- abu Chihiro._

 _"_ _Hai, Otouto.. Aku Chihiro" seru Mayuzumi. Azusa dan Yoshio tersenyum._

 _3 tahun kemudian.._

 _"_ _Tetsuya.. Tetsuya.. kamu dimana ?!" tanya Mayuzumi seraya mencari adik kecilnya itu. Dia tahu kebiasaan adiknya yang suka menghilang lalu muncul tiba- tiba. Ugh, salahkan dia yang juga seperti itu dulu. Mungkin Tuhan juga membalas sifatnya yang dulu suka merepotkan Nenek Azusa._

 _"_ _Chihiro- oniichan.." panggil Tetsuya tiba- tiba di belakangnya. Mayuzumi merasa hampir jantungan mendadak. Chihiro menoleh kebelakang. Tetsuya berdiri sambil membawa buah._

 _"_ _Aku membawakan buah buat Oniichan, Otouchan dan Okaachan.." ujar Tetsuya polos. Chihiro hanya tersenyum, lalu memeluk adiknya._

 _"_ _Oniichan khawatir tahu, kamu jangan main jauh- jauh ya.. kasihan Okaachan sama Otouchan yang sibuk kalau oniichan lagi gak ada di rumah, trus kamu hilang gimana ?!"_

 _"_ _Oniichan.. tinggal nyari aku aja, kan !?, gantian" Chihiro menepuk dahinya. Adiknya ini terlalu polos rasanya._

 _"_ _Ya udah, sekarang pulang, yuk... Oniichan sama Otouchan bawa ikan banyak buat kita" Tetsuya tersenyum._

 _"_ _Aku sangat suka ikan bakar bikinan Oniichan.." Chihiro tersenyum, dia menggandeng tangan Tetsuya._

Mayuzumi menyerahkan tusukan kayu berupa ikan bakar yang besar kepada Kuroko. Dia hanya bisa menerimanya, lalu memakannya. Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Asyik dengan ikan bakar masing- masing.

"Aku sangat suka ikan bakar bikinan Oniichan" ujar Kuroko. Mayuzumi terdiam, lalu dia menatap Kuroko yang juga menatapnya walau itu adalah tatapan terluka.

"Makanlah dulu.." ujar Mayuzumi seraya menuduk. Menghindari tatapan Kuroko.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku ?! Kenapa kau menghilang ? Kemana saja kau !? Apa yang selama ini kau lakukan ?! Kenapa ? Kemana ?" Kuroko bertanya. Memberikan seluruh pertanyaan yang dia simpan untuk kakaknya yang selama ini dia cari.

"Makan saja dulu.." ujar Mayuzumi santai. Kuroko diam, ".. nanti aku ceritakan, saat ini kita harus menjauh dari dia"

"Percuma, Oniichan..." ujar Kuroko, "Tidak ada yang bisa kabur dari Akashi, oniichan.. dia siap membunuhmu kapan saja" Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko datar.

"Tenanglah.. kita pasti bisa kabur" ujar Mayuzumi.

"Kenapa kamu masih bisa sesantai itu !? apa yang kamu lakukan selama menghilang, hah !?" tanya Kuroko. Mayuzumi menunduk.

 _Mayuzumi terdiam, dia menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah. Dia bingung. Sangat bingung. Kenapa tangannya berlumuran darah. Darah siapa ini. Siapa mayat di depannya. Ibu dan Ayah yang selama ini merawatnya dengan baik. Azusa hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu napasnya terputus. Yoshio dalam keadaan yang mengerikan, kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya._

 _"_ _Lihat.. siapa yang jadi korban selanjutnya.. kamu atau adikmu yang tersayang" Sebuah pedang siap, di depan dada Tetsuya. Mayuzumi menggeram._

 _Tidak ada yang boleh menggaggu adiknya.._

 _Mayuzumi menatap 3 orang laki- laki itu. 2 diantara mereka membawa pedang. Salah satu pedang mengarah ke Tetsuya, dan satunya ke dirinya. Tatapan khawatir Mayuzumi seketika berubah menjadi sangat mengerikan. Mayuzumi mengambil pisau kecil yang jatuh di dekat kakinya._

 _"_ _Hahahaha.. memangnya kau pikir kami takut dengan pisau kecilmu itu.." ejek salah satu pria itu. Tiba- tiba pisau yang dipegang Mayuzumi menancap di lehernya. Pria itu jatuh, 2 orang lainnya terkejut. Mayuzumi sudah di depan mereka tiba- tiba, lalu membunuh mereka dengan pisau kecil itu._

 _"_ _Ermh.." gelisah Tetsuya. Mayuzumi was- was, takut jika Tetsuya bangun. Mayuzumi segera mengelus rambut Tetsuya._

 _"_ _Tenang ya, sayang.. Oniichan akan ada di sampingmu, tidurlah lagi.." ujar Mayuzumi. Dia menggendong Tetsuya pelan agar tidak terganggu tidurnya, lalu membawa Tetsuya pergi, dengan meninggalkan mayat- mayat di dalam rumah yang penuh kenangan itu._

 _"_ _Tetsuya.." seru Mayuzumi pelan._

 _"_ _Tetsuya sayang oniichan.." ujar Tetsuya di dalam tidurnya. Mayuzumi menggigit bibirnya. Ada rasa ingin melindungi Tetsuya. Mayuzumi mulai saat ini akan berjanji melindungi adik yang amat dia cintai ini._

"Kita akan kemana, Oniichan !? Kenapa kau membawaku pergi mendadak !?" tanya Kuroko. Mayuzumi diam. Dia membiarkan Kuroko yang terus bertanya. Karena tidak diladeni, Kuroko diam. Mengikuti kemanapun, Mayuzumi pergi.

"Oniichan marah padaku ya.. makanya diam saja" ujar Kuroko. Mayuzumi diam di tempat, begitu juga dengan Kuroko.

"Ya, jadi ikuti saja aku sampai kita berada di tujuanku" ujar Mayuzumi sambil terus berjalan. Kuroko terdiam, lalu menunduk. Dia senang, tapi, kenapa Oniichan –nya berubah drastis.

"Maaf.." Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis. Dia senang bertemu dengan adiknya lagi.

 **-SKIP-**

Kise duduk di balkonnya ditemani dengan minuman hangat, dan beberapa kue ringan. Kise memandang langit biru yang amat mengingatkannya pada Kuroko. _Aquamarine_. Kise menyeruput tehnya pelan.

 _Kurokocchi sabarlah.. aku punya rencana untuk membebaskanmu.._

"RYOUTA !" panggil Akashi geram. Kise hampir tersedak kuenya sendiri. Cepat- cepat, dia minum, lalu ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan membunuh. Hari libur yang diinginkannya malah kacau.

"Ada apa, Akashicchi !? Aku hanya berdiam di tempat, mau membunuhku.. apa kau punya tuduhan yang pasti ?" tanya Kise. Akashi menatap Kise tajam.

"Dimana Tetsuya ?" tanya Akashi. Kise mengangkat bahunya. Tidak tahu. Hei, dari kemarin saja dia tidak bertemu Kuroko. Kenapa makhluk satu ini malah bertanya padanya.

"Tidak tahu.." ujar Kise datar. Akashi geram.

"Dengar, Ryouta.. orang tadi malam yang menyusup ke kamarku, lalu menculik Tetsuya, dan hanya ada 1 orang yang punya hubungan dengan Tetsuya, yaitu kau, Ryouta" Kise bingung, lalu dia mendorong Akashi. Ketika ada 1 kalimat yang membuatnya panik.

"A- Apa.. Kurokocchi d- diculik !?" tanya Kise. Akashi mengangguk.

"Tunggu dulu, Akashicchi, bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku sedangkan aku berada di sini setiap pukul 7 untuk tidur.. orang ? Siapa !? Dari kemarin, aku juga berbicara dengan Midorimacchi saja" ujar Kise. Akashi diam.

 _Siapa !? Siapa orang yang berani menculik Tetsuya ?_

Akashi memukul dinding hingga retak. Dia geram. Kise berpikir.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya untuk aku merebut Kurokocchi -ku, dan tinggal menemukan penculiknya, lalu menyelamatkan Kurokocchi dan membunuh Akashicchi, maka Kurokocchi akan menjadi milikku, bukan milikmu lagi Akashicchi._

"Apa aku boleh ikut mencari Kurokocchi juga, Akashicchi !? siapa tahu aku bisa membantu" tanya Kise. Akashi menatap tajam Kise. Ada udang di balik batu, itu yang Akashi rasakan.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Ryouta !?" tanya Akashi. Kise menyeringai puas.

"Membantumu menemukan Kurokocchi.." seru Kise

 _Merebut Kurokocchi –Ku.. selamanya dia hanya milikku, milikku, Akashicchi.._

"Dan mungkin, aku bisa membujuk penculik itu agar melepaskan Kurokocchi.. Kau tahu, kan. aku pintar di dalam kata- kata"

 _Bekerja sama dengan sang penculik agar bisa membunuhmu dengan kata- kataku_

"Kita damai dulu untuk masalah yang lalu.. Kini, kita temukan Kurokocchi bersama- sama, demi keselamatan Kurokocchi.. Bagaimana !? Setuju ?"

 _Mungkin yang lalu bisa dilupakan olehmu, tapi aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hal yang telah kamu lakukan padaku dan Kurokocchi di masa lalu.. Bersama- sama !? Setelah menemukan Kurokocchi, aku akan membunuh, dan memenggal kepalamu._

"Kau pikir aku bodoh.. buktikanlah, dengan kau bisa menemukan Tetsuya dahulu, Ryouta" ujar Akashi. Kise menyeringai di dalam hati.

 **-SKIP-**

"Kau hendak memulai rencananya sekarang ya... Kise !?" tanya seseorang dari luar ruangan milik Kise. Tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Lalu, berjalan pergi.

 _Terserah apa rencanamu, Kise.._

 **-SKIP-**

Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi yang berjalan santai di depannya. Dia bingung. Kenapa kakak yang selama ini dia cari, tak pernah ditemukan.. tapi, kenapa baru sekarang kakaknya muncul. Apa yang selama ini dilakukan kakaknya. Kuroko tidak tahu. Kakaknya juga berubah menjadi sangat dingin.

"Aku.. telah menjadi seorang pembunuh sejak meninggalkanmu di hutan waktu itu. Maaf, mungkin ini membuatmu mencariku, tapi tanpa kamu tahu.. aku juga mencarimu, kukira di hutan itu, tak ada yang menemukanmu, akan membuatmu mandiri, tapi aku naif" ujar Mayuzumi. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menatap ke arah langit yang cerah.

"Sampai saat ini -pun, aku hampir menyerah, saat tidak menemukanmu dimanapun. Kupikir kamu telah mati, hingga di Kerajaan Rakuzan. Aku menemukanmu bersama gadis berambut pink, kupikir kau telah menikah.. hah, lucu ya.. jadi aku ingin pergi"

"Momoi- san hanya suruhan Akashi- kun untuk menjagaku.. dia menuruti perintah apapun dari lelaki itu" ujar Kuroko. Mayuzumi berbalik, menatap mata lesu Kuroko.

"Ya, hingga akhirnya aku tidak jadi pergi karena, mendengarkan obrolan kalian yang menyebutkan tujuanmu selanjutanya itu.. aku hanya duduk dan mendengarkan" Hening seketika. Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko.

"Kau akan menikahi calon raja Rakuzan itu, kan !?" tanya Mayuzumi. Kuroko terkejut, lalu ia menatap Mayuzumi tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu ?! Tidak mungkin tahu.. aku tidak menyukainya, dia kejam.. sadis.. aku amat membencinya, tukang paksa, berbeda dengan Kise- kun selama ini" Kuroko menunduk diam, dipikirannya dia lebih memikirkan Kise, tapi di hatinya ntah mengapa dia merasa kenyamanan di dekat Akashi.

"Air yang tenang belum tentu aman selalu... kau harus mempunyai 1 prinsip untuk melewati setiap rintangan di depanmu, Tetsuya" ujar Mayuzumi. Hening. Kuroko menunduk.

"Ayo, kita jalan lagi, kita harus sampai di sana.. sebentar lagi kita juga akan sampai" ujar Mayuzumi lagi. Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kemana kau akan membawaku pergi !?" tanya Kuroko.

"Sebuah tempat baru yang akan menjadi tempat tinggal yang baru bagi kita berdua" seru Mayuzumi. Kuroko terdiam.

 _Tempat tinggal yang baru bagi kita berdua !?_

"Kau..."

"Aku ingin berubah menjadi tetap ada di sampingmu.. sebagai kakakmu" Jujur, Kuroko ingin menangis sekarang juga, tapi dia menahannya. Senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Ntah, kenapa Kuroko merasakan dari hal buruk yang ia rasakan mulai membaik. Takdir membuatkannya sebuah hadiah yang tidak terduga. Kuroko merasa bersyukur telah sabar, menghadapi semua kesedihan yang dia alami.

 **-TO BE CONTINUE-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE** **à** **NEXT TO CHAPTER #10**


End file.
